The Miltank Saga
by dassBeta
Summary: Focusing on the Oasis from the Johto episode, "Got Miltank," this story tells an alternative version of events. Ash has to work harder to convince the Miltank of the Oasis of his good intentions, or risk leaving his Pokémon in the Oasis permanently. WARNING: contains a disturbing focus on drinking milk from Miltank's udders, so if you're not into that, read at your own risk!
1. Got Miltank?

**The Miltank Saga, part 1: Got Miltank?**

**This part's story is based on the Johto episode, "Got Miltank?". I've taken some liberties with the plot, and particularly the ending: whereas the episode concluded without any major changes to the status quo, my ending is different.**

Meowth and Cyndaquil had been separated from Ash and Team Rocket as a result of another one of their battles. They were injured, too: Cyndaquil had a large, red bump on his nose, whereas Meowth's face had a large bruise. After being separated, they had been carried to a mysterious oasis by a group of wild Dugtrio. Now they were waiting for the mistress of the oasis to show herself and welcome them.

She appeared from a hollow tree. Udders waving from side to side, full of milk, she approached them; it was a Miltank.

"Greetings, my children, and welcome to the Oasis!" she said. Noticing their injuries, she raised her hoof and used Heal Bell to heal them. Then she made a bed of leaves for them where they could lie down. Sitting down, she started telling them about the oasis:

"Here at the oasis, many Pokémon live, safe from humans. I am the leader here, and everyone calls me mommy. You may call me so, too."

"Mommy, mommy!" Cyndaquil tried. "I never had a mommy before," he said, a little sadly.

"Me neither," Meowth admitted.

Miltank looked at them, sympathetically. "You poor dears, now you have a real mommy! And I promise to take good care of you!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cyndaquil repeated happily, giving Miltank a hug.

"Which reminds me," she said, pulling Cyndaquil near her udders. "As your mommy, I have to feed you, too. I feed everyone around here!"

Cyndaquil looked at her.

"Come on, dear, just grab one of my titties and drink up!" Miltank encouraged. Nodding, Cyndaquil took the top-left nipple, and started suckling.

"Mmm, it's good, mommy!" he said, drinking more and more. Meowth looked at the sight of them, his mouth open, drooling. Suddenly, his belly made a gurgling noise.

Embarrassed, he turned away, as Miltank beckoned to him, "You too, darling! There's plenty of room for both of you, here."

"I-I couldn't!" he protested. All the other Pokémon in the oasis came there, all encouraging Meowth.

"C'mon, Mommy's milk is delicious!"

"Don't be shy, just drink!"

"We all drink from her udders!"

Suddenly, Meowth felt really moved. No-one had ever offered him their milk like that, like they were his mother.

"Th-thank you!" he said, tears of happiness in his eyes. Grabbing her top-right teat, he opened his mouth. "Here goes, mommy!" As he felt the nipple in his mouth for the first time, he blushed a little. It felt so soft and warm. He gently pulled it back and forth, licking it with his tongue. Soon, he felt the milk-producing glands of the Miltank udder activate, and milk started flowing in his mouth. It tasted sweet, like a mixture of milk and honey. It was also a lot warmer than the milk he was used it.

"SLUUURP!" Meowth suckled, and added, "I've never had anything this good! Oooooh, mommy!"

"MMMMMM!" Cyndaquil echoed.

"You can drink as much as you like!" she smiled. "Cat and hedgehog Pokémon like you are known for their huge appetites for milk!"

Meowth took more of the nipple, pushing it deeper in his mouth. He pulled vigorously, and milk came gushing down full-force. Not wanting to be outdone, Cyndaquil took almost the whole top-left udder in his mouth and drank like a newborn infant. They went on like this for a good while, filling the oasis with their passionate, baby-like slurps and gulps. There was a strong smell of milk in the air, which could be smelled very far. In fact, the scent was so strong that a certain trainer's Pikachu, who was nearby, caught a whiff of it. Pointing at Ash, he lead him and his friends, Brock and Misty, to the oasis, which they had been close to all this time.

Reaching the oasis, Ash saw Cyndaquil and Meowth with Miltank.

"Hey, what are they doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"This is Miltank's milk drink move," Brock explained. "Miltank is feeding Meowth and Cyndaquil with milk, which gives them more energy. It can also be used on Pokémon that have a low hp."

"So, Miltank's helping Cyndaquil, " Ash said. "That's very kind!"

"It's like... they're her babies, or something," Misty observed. "They're definitely acting like that, too."

They kept watching the scene before them. Cyndaquil and Meowth were certainly enjoying themselves, drinking like they had never had milk before.

"Pika..." Pikachu mumbled, his nose catching the smell of milk, stronger than ever.

"Pikachu must have a good nose," Misty pointed out. "He could smell the milk from that far away to actually lead us here."

"Yeah, well done, Pikachu! " Ash said proudly, petting his Pokémon. Pikachu was a bit embarrassed at how much attention they were giving to him and his sense of smell. He hoped they didn't think he was hungry for milk or anything.

"Anyone could've smelled it," he thought. "Well, anyone except humans, of course."

They still kept watching the scene, without saying a word. However, Ash was never the one to stay still for too long; he soon thought it would be a good idea to call out to Cyndaquil and attract the attention of the whole Oasis.

"Hey, Cyndaquil, over here!" he yelled.

"Ash, no!" Misty said. "Are you crazy?! These are wild Pokémon! They're afraid of humans! "

"Too late!" Brock said.

The whole Oasis was alerted to the presence of humans, and many of the Pokémon were panicking, while others were preparing to defend their home.

"What!? Humans, here?" Miltank growled angrily, getting up to give orders to the Oasis.

"Ash!" Cyndaquil gasped.

Miltank addressed the humans, and Meowth translated her speech. "Leave this place," she yelled furiously. "Or else..."

"But I just want my Cyndaquil!" Ash protested.

"YOUR Cyndaquil!?" Miltank growled. "Selfish human! I won't let your kind trouble my babies!" All the Pokémon ganged on them, chasing them away. They were disturbed by Team Rocket, who showed up to steal Miltank.

"Stop it, Jessie and James!" Meowth protested.

"We'll give this Miltank to the boss and he'll make us rich!" James laughed.

"Come on, Meowth!" Jessie yelled. "Quit being a wimp and help out your teammates!"

"Never!" Meowth answered determinedly. "Let go of Miltank and leave! This place is for Pokémon only!"

"This is treason!" they yelled, and prepared to catch Meowth in a net and pull him back to the balloon. However, before they could do this, before anyone could do anything, in fact, a mysterious light filled the Oasis. It was an Alakazam, one of the peacekeepers of the Oasis, who had teleported there. His job was to protect the Oasis from the humans. He released Miltank from Team Rocket's net, and blasted them off. As Jessie and James disappeared from sight, Meowth breathed a sigh of relief.

Because of Alakazam dealing with Team Rocket, Ash missed his chance to rescue Miltank himself, and therefore didn't manage to convince the Pokémon of the oasis of his good intentions. Therefore, his group looked just as bad to the Oasis as Team Rocket.

"Blast them off, too!" Miltank commanded. Alakazam followed orders, and soon Ash and co. were thrown very far from the oasis.

"We're blaasting off agaain!" Misty and Brock shouted, imitating Team Rocket's immortal catchphrase.

"But we haven't ever blasted off, so how can we be doing it again? " Ash asked.

After a while they fell on the ground. Their landing had been surprisingly soft, but they were still aching all over.

"I never wanna experience that again!" Brock said.

...

"Now, my babies, we can live peacefully again!" Miltank smiled, and let Meowth and Miltank suckle again. For a moment, Cyndaquil stared at the sky where Ash had blasted off, wondering if his trainer would ever come back to get him.

"Well, meanwhile I'll wait here! I love my new mommy!"

Meowth, on the other hand, didn't care about Team Rocket at all anymore; he was mad with Jessie and James trying to capture Miltank, who had been so kind to them. "I'm no longer part of them! My new life begins here!"

Team Rocket, who had bumped their heads on the ground a bit too hard this time, had lost their memories of the Oasis and its whereabouts. Ash and friends, on the other hand, hadn't, and were determined to go back to the Oasis.

**Will Ash ever reclaim his Cyndaquil and make Miltank realize not all humans are bad? Will Cyndaquil want to leave his milk-filled paradise? The Miltank Saga has just begun!**


	2. Ashchu to the Oasis

**The Miltank Saga, part 2: Ashchu to the Oasis**

**Ash's transformation into a Pikachu is based on the episode "Hocus Pokémon." Otherwise, the story is not based on any episodes, unlike part 1.**

"I'm telling you, mommy! Ash is a good guy!"

Miltank had just finished feeding Cyndaquil and Meowth for the day, so Cyndaquil did what he did almost every day: defended Ash. His attempts had been unsuccessful so far: Miltank only smiled and patted him gently every time he had said this.

"You keep praising him, my dear, but I think you're a little confused. Didn't he keep you imprisoned in a ball, just like all the trainers? It's better for you to be free now."

Meowth hadn't been helpful, either. He refused to back up Cyndaquil's assertions; in fact, he had been telling Miltank not to trust Ash. Still sore about Team Rocket's attack at the Oasis, he had begun to think it was best for these Pokémon, including Cyndaquil, to live free from humans.

"C'mon, Cyndaquil, let's settle down for the night now," he said, beckoning to a tree near a riverbank.

"I think I'll sleep over there this time." Cyndaquil nodded, following Meowth.

...

Ash had been traveling through Johto with Misty and Brock, already winning at the Gyms in Cianwood and Olivine. Now they were on their way to Mahogany Town for his seventh badge. Of course, Ash hadn't forgotten about his Cyndaquil and had tried to retrieve him multiple times already, but each attempt had resulted in the same outcome: being blasted off by the guardian of the Oasis, Alakazam. Discouraged by their failures, Ash had decided he wouldn't go back to the Oasis for a while; maybe he wanted to come up with a better plan first.

Their travels to Mahogany had once again taken them close to the Oasis, but Ash wasn't willing to try his luck this time. Besides, he had other things to worry about at present: recently, they had bumped into a witch named Lily, and had helped her to brew a magic potion. Unfortunately, something went wrong, turning Ash into a Pikachu, or "Ashchu," as they teasingly called him. Lily had sworn before departing that the effects of the potion WOULD wear off eventually; it had already been some time, but Ash was still a Pikachu. At least he could talk to his Pikachu and other Pokémon, and actually understand them.

They were currently camping out, and Misty and Brock had gone off to gather wood, leaving Ash to spend some quality time with Pikachu. They had decided to start training together, so that Ash could practice his moves. Currently, he managed to do a weak Thundershock.

"That's a good start, but try to do a bigger one," Pikachu instructed, blasting a tree with an impressive Thunderbolt.

"Here goes!" Ashchu yelled, and a huge current of electricity was released from his cheek pouches. While it missed the target, Ash was overjoyed that he could use a strong move all by himself. "Wohoo! Yeaah!" he danced around wildly, almost like his Totodile.

"Be careful, we're on a cliff," Pikachu warned. Almost immediately after saying this, he saw Ash slip and fall off the cliff.

"Oh boy," Pikachu said, facepalming. He looked down, and saw Ash's Pikachufied body sprawled down below, unconscious. It had been quite a fall.

"Oh no! ASH! ASHHH!" he yelled in panic, sprinting down at him. Before he could reach the spot where Ash was lying, he saw a group of Dugtrio approach him and carry him away, into the direction of the Oasis. "I better follow them!" he thought, quickly running after them.

**Will Ash be alright? Will he ever turn back into a human? And what will Miltank think of him now when he's a Pokémon? To be continued...**


	3. Ashchu's Two Mothers

**The Miltank Saga, part 3: Ashchu's Two Mothers**

Ash had an odd dream: he was a baby again, being fed by his mother. He drank more and more of her milk, hungrily devouring every last drop. But soon the dream faded, and he felt himself wake up. As he opened his eyes, he saw something pink in front of him: Miltank. Soon he realized he had one of her teats in his mouth! He quickly spit it out, still tasting the milk in his mouth.

Miltank looked at him curiously. "Is it true?" she asked. "This Pikachu here tells me you're a human transformed into a Pokémon, the one named Ash." He turned his head around, and saw his Pikachu standing there, obviously happy that his trainer was alright. There was also someone else there...

"Cyndaquil!" Aschu called out in surprise, dashing at his Pokémon, hugging him. "How have you been here in the Oasis?"

But Cyndaquil could only say, "Ash!" His eyes were wet with tears. "Oh, Ash, I missed you!"

"There, there..." Ash said, wiping his tears.

"I guess you are Ash after all..." Miltank observed, looking both curious and even a little amused.

"Well, you're welcome here now, my dear."

"What!?" Ash gasped. "How come!?"

"Because you're a Pokémon," she giggled. The other Pokémon around them also joined in laughter.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, looking at his yellow body. He had completely forgotten his current situation after arriving at the Oasis.

The day went on, and he spent some time with Cyndaquil, and even Meowth. Pikachu was also hanging around. Ash mostly asked questions about the life in the Oasis, but also showed some of his new moves to Cyndaquil. He also explained his transformation to the whole Oasis.

"What I don't know yet is when I'll transform back into a human..." he said.

"Or if," Cyndaquil added.

"Don't say that!" Ash protested.

"But I sorta like you better as a Pokémon, you know," he laughed.

Soon it was the afternoon, a feeding time for the Oasis. Ash and Pikachu observed as Meowth, Cyndaquil, and the others went to drink Miltank's milk directly from the udder. Most of them tried to drink fast, so that the others could have their share sooner, but some Pokémon were notorious for taking their time: this included Meowth and Cyndaquil.

After they were done, Miltank looked at Ash and Pikachu.

"Now it's your turn," she smiled. Both of them blushed.

"I'm not even a Pokémon!" Ash said.

"And, well, I haven't drunk milk this way before..." Pikachu mumbled, embarrassed.

"Come on, my babies, you're all welcome!" Miltank beckoned, and added to Ash. "You're a Pokémon now. That's all that matters..."

They approached her teats nervously, grabbing them simultaneously. "You first," Pikachu told him.

"N-no way!" Ash stuttered. In the end, Pikachu persisted, and so Ash had to start. He opened his mouth, gently placing it on an udder and suckled. Seeing this, Pikachu did the same, and soon they were both drinking at full speed.

It was a different experience for Ash: he had had plenty of milk before, but somehow it tasted much better when coming from a natural source. "Oh my!" he thought. "I just want more!" He forgot all about his embarrassment, and drank to his Pika-heart's content. Even Pikachu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, if he's fine with it, so am I," he thought, and proceeded on to suckle.

They drank for a while, but not for as long as Meowth and Cyndaquil had.

"Thank you!" Ash bowed after having enough.

"Yeah, thanks!" Pikachu nodded, still a bit shyly.

"Now I'm your mother, too!" Miltank said joyfully. "You will love it here!"

Ash looked at Pikachu questioningly. They both knew that they'd have to leave after a while. "O-Ok," Ash nodded slowly.

They spend the rest of their day playing around, and practicing their moves. When evening came, they drank some more nourishment.

"I can't help but see Miltank as a mom after how she's treated us," Ash told Pikachu later. "But I already have a mom, back in Pallet Town."

"Well, now you have two!" Pikachu replied. Ash thought about for a while and laughed.

"Yeah, there's no law saying I can't have two moms."

**Will Ash and Pikachu leave the Oasis now? Will Miltank let them? And will Ash ever turn back into a human?**


	4. Out of the Oasis

**The Miltank Saga, part 4: Out of the Oasis**

It had already been a few days since Ash and Pikachu had arrived in the Oasis, and life had gone on as usual: they were fed, and could whatever they wanted. Ash had gotten used to the carefree lifestyle of the Oasis, and wasn't particulaly worried about his future.

Pikachu, however, had started worrying more and more about his trainer's condition. "It'll only be a matter od time before he's back to a human, then what?" He had decided to wander around the Oasis, and look for someone,who might know the answers: Alakazam. After careful searching, he found him.

Luckily for him, Alakazam proved to be helpful. He looked at Ashchu, playing with Cyndaquil and the others, and used his psychic powers. "Interesting..." he muttered. "It seems that your trainer would be ready to transform back, but Miltank's milk seems to prevent that process from starting when consumed regularly."

"You mean, he's stuck this way?" Pikachu asked, worried.

"No, I'd say if he stopped consuming the milk for a day or two, he can transform. Otherwise, he can't."

"So, the only way for Ash to be a human again is to leave the Oasis," Pikachu thought.

Later on, he told Ash and Miltank this fact.

"Wonderful, there's no danger of you becoming a human here," Miltank said, smiling.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, but exhanged meaningful looks with Pikachu. When they were alone, they started planning the time when they would leave.

"Maybe in a day or two?" Pikachu suggested, and Ash agreed.

After a few days, they told Miltank about their plans. "Are you sure, my dears?" They nodded.

"What about Cyndaquil?" she asked Ash.

"Can I take him with me?" he asked hopefully, but Miltank shook her head.

"But I might let you borrow him for a few battles from time to time," she continued. Ash and Pikachu were excited by these news. Miltank went on, "I've been observing you as a Pokémon, Ash, and you obviously care a lot about your Pokémon. I'm also hopeful that you understand Pokémon more deeply now."

"However," she stated. "I will only let you borrow Cyndaquil, and he still has to return here for most of the time, understood?"

Ash nodded, and asked, "But how can I borrow him and return him when I keep traveling?"

Miltank provided him with a solution: Alakazam could give them a spoon embedded with psychic powers, which would allow them to teleport from their current location to the Oasis and back. Ash was delighted by this solution: he could always visit Cyndaquil, and even borrow him when Miltank allowed.

Miltank wasn't finished yet, though.

"If you want to borrow Cyndaquil, you still have to prove yourself to me," she said. "If you can defeat me in battle, I will allow you to return to the Oasis even after you turn back into human again. If you can't, then you have to forget about Cyndaquil," she said, and, looking at Pikachu, continued "and your Pikachu, too!"

"What!? No way!" Both Ash and Pikachu protested.

"I'm going with Ash," Pikachu said angrily.

"If he can win..." she said.

She took Pikachu and lifted him in her arms. The electric mouse's expression softened."I love Cyndaquil as my baby, but I love you the same way, too Pikachu," she said. He blushed.

"I cannot let you get hurt, Pikachu. I want to keep you safe here, even if it means separating you from Ash forever. I love Ash, too, and know he would take good care of you, but I don't trust other humans. There are great dangers out there." Pikachu was going to say something but found his mouth dry. He didn't want things to go this way; he didn't want to leave Ash, but knew that Miltank wouldn't change her opinion. He already felt lonely, as if Ash had already left his life. Suddenly, tears were trickling down his face. Miltank, noticing how she had upset him by all this, wiped his tears gently.

"Have some milk, it'll calm you down," she said, placing him on a teat. He suckled, trying to forget his worries. Ash watched the process, his mind just as troubled as Pikachu's. He was suddenly really afraid of what was going to happen. There existed a very great danger that he would have to say good-bye to Pikachu, his best friend in the world, forever. On the other hand, there was an easy way out: to stay in the Oasis. That way he wouldn't have to risk losing his friend. On the other hand, he had a life outside the Oasis; he couldn't just forget about his friends or his mother - his other mother in Pallet Town. He shook his head. There was only one way to resolve this.

"Have it your way, then," Ash said, surprising Pikachu, who let go of the teat and almost spit out the milk in his mouth. "I agree to the battle and your conditions. But if I win, Pikachu comes with me. I won't borrow him like Cyndaquil; he'll travel with me all the time!"

Miltank sighed, looking at Pikachu sadly. "It breaks my heart to agree, but you'll have my word."

They got ready for battle. "I will send out Pikachu!" Ash declared, and his Pokémon got ready for action.

"No!" Miltank said. "You, Ash, will battle as a Pokémon yourself!" Ash gulped, and Pikachu got really nervous, trembling in fear. They both knew that Ash was screwed now. Pikachu was incredibly depressed; in his mind, he was already preparing himself for a teary farewell and his new life in the Oasis.

**Will Ash be able to win? What will happen if he loses? Will he be able to reclaim Cyndaquil AND Pikachu? Things are starting to heat up now!**


	5. Vs Miltank

**The Miltank Saga, part 5: Vs. Miltank**

"You'll have the first move," Miltank told Ash.

"Ok, here goes!" he said, and started with Thundershock. Miltank dodged it effortlessly, and attacked him with Rollout. Ash was sent flying against a tree at high speed. He was knocked out. He had lost the battle, losing his claim to Cyndaquil and Pikachu.

"Just as I feared," Pikachu thought, his head hung low. "He had no chance against Miltank... I don't think even I could've won!"

Miltank shook her head at Ash, whose body lay against the tree, immobile."You're not used to battling yourself, only with your Pokémon, just like all the trainers. I'm afraid I can't risk having someone so frail endanger his Pokémon further."

"But, but... Pikachu..."

"...Will stay here," she said. "It's for the best, Ash. Now he'll never get hurt again."

Hearing this, Ash lost all his will to go on. He buried his head in his Pika-paws, lamenting his stupidity at daring to challenge Miltank. It was over, all over. Even losing at a League tournament had never made him feel this miserable. In those cases, he knew he could always do better next time, but would there be a next time now?

Miltank helped him on his feet, although he was reluctant to move at all. He couldn't even look at her in the eyes: somehow, he felt like he had failed her expectations. This had been his big chance to prove that he really understood Pokémon, but he had made a fool of himself instead.

Miltank saw that he was down in the dumps."Don't feel too bad," she consoled him, healing his wounds with Heal Bell and other techniques. "You can choose to stay here in the Oasis. That way you don't have to leave your friends behind, and you'll stay as a Pokémon."

Pikachu looked up at them. He had not even thought of this in his desperation. Everything would be fine, after all! Or would it? He became gloomy once again. Nothing would stop Ash in his aim to be a Pokémon master; of that he was sure. Though he knew Ash would miss him, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to settle down for the rest of his life here.

Ash pondered on his options. But he had already resolved that he wouldn't take the easy way out. "Miltank, please, let me have a rematch!" he said sadly but resolutely. She looked at him compassionately.

"I'll give you one more chance, but only one more," she said. "Then you either have to leave or stay, but not both. But now, it's time for lunch."

He suckled, his thoughts on how he would overcome Miltank. Pikachu joined him, trying to cheer him up despite his own mood. He also suckled extra hard; as he wasn't sure if they would still see each other, he wanted to make their possible last moments together as meaningful as possible.

"See if you can drink faster than me!" Pikachu teased him. Ash accepted the challenge, and they had a lot of fun together, treasuring every passing moment.

Miltank permitted him to train for their rematch, though she reminded him not to keep her waiting. "Otherwise, I might change my mind."

Pikachu and Cyndaquil helped him, instructing him on his moves, and battling against him. Ash made slow progress, but eventually he could do a satisfactory Thunderbolt and Quick Attack. He also tried to build up his muscles in order to have the advantage. Days passed, and he had progressed admirably. Now he could even inflict real damage on Pikachu and Cyndaquil.

"That's good Ash," Pikachu said. Then, he dashed at him, full-force. Ash was caught off-guard, but managed to block the move, and even push Pikachu back a little. They also practiced his endurance: Cyndaquil would envelop his whole body with a giant flamethrower, and he would have to stand there for as long as possible without fainting. At first, he wasn't so good at this, but finally managed to endure the attack a little longer.

"Endurance is the key," Pikachu instructed him. "We've won some tough battles only because I refused to get knocked out!"

...

He still practiced a little longer, but knew that he wouldn't have much more time left. Miltank had also been reminding him of this constantly. Then, one morning, she approached him before he had started training.

"I want to settle this battle already, Ash, so please don't take long. I can't relax when I constantly have to think of a battle."

"But.." Ash started.

"If you still need so much time to train, maybe you're not confident that you can win..."

Ash knew she had a point. Besides, he probably wouldn't get much stronger than that anymore. "Better have the battle know before she cancels it!" he thought. He knew she wouldn't wait another day.

"I'm ready!" he declared, and Miltank nodded.

"It's on, then!"

"No, Ash!" Pikachu yelled desperately. "I still have more training for you! You're not ready yet! You'll get pummeled!"

"Nope, I can do this, Pikachu!" Ash reassured him. The electric mouse sat down to watch the battle, a little nervous and also annoyed. Didn't Ash realize how serious this was? Didn't he care about the future of their friendship enough to be as well-prepared as possible?

"If he loses this one, I'll blame him for the rest of my life," he thought, his frustration mixing with sorrow and desperation into one big mess of complex emotions.

Miltank was the first to attack this time. She approached with a Body Slam, but Ash jumped and dodged.

"Thunderbolt!" he yelled, launching his attack and not missing his mark. Miltank was knocked back by the move. She had clearly taken damage.

"Nice move!" she complimented him, launching a Rollout. Ash wasn't so lucky this time, and couldn't dodge. He felt the attack sting, and though he wasn't knocked out, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"So much for that endurance training," he muttered to himself. He knew he couldn't win this battle with endurance; he would have to take a big risk and catch her off-guard. Quickly attacking with a powerful Quick Attack, he hit Miltank on the stomach. She stumbled backward, clearly surprised at the effect of the move. She had been sure that Ash would have tried to take things slowly and carefully and maintain his distance.

"Well, that's the last mistake he'll do!" she thought. Launching a fast Body Slam, she knocked Ash on the ground with her crushing weight. Buried under Miltank's body, Ash couldn't move. She was squishing him into a pancake, her body getting heavier with every passing second. It didn't help that she was brimming with milk, which increased her weight a lot. She had clearly chosen the time of their battle well, for it was early in the morning, before she had fed any Pokémon and thus become a tad lighter.

He couldn't breathe and felt himself losing consciousness. Summoning all his strength, he avoided fainting, but couldn't get up. Miltank's plan was clearly to keep him pinned on the ground 'til he fainted. Thinking of his Cyndaquil and Pikachu, Ash used all his remaining power for a huge Thunder, hitting Miltank hard. She was knocked out on top of him, knocking him out too in the process.

...

When he came to, Miltank was tending to his injuries, as usual. She seemed to have recovered surprisingly fast herself.

"I'm impressed, Ash. You're the winner of our little battle."

"Just barely," Ash added, blushing. "Does that mean that you'll keep your word?"

"Of course," she said. "You can take Pikachu with you, and come back for Cyndaquil when you need him."

"Well done!" Pikachu said delightedly, hugging him. "I was so worried you wouldn't manage to do it!"

Later that day, Ash and Pikachu prepared to leave. The whole Oasis was there to see them off. Giving Ash a spoon, Alakazam instructed them, "Handle that spoon with care. It will take a few days for it to start working, but after that, it will always teleport you here if you touch it with your bare hands. So be extra careful with it and don't leave it lying around like a common spoon!"

Ash nodded. He decided he would always keep it in his bag, out of everyone else's reach. "I doubt anyone will even touch it," he thought, laughing to himself.

"Bye, Ash!" Cyndaquil said, hugging him. "Hope you'll come back soon!"

"I promise!" Ash replied.

Then Ash and Pikachu departed, in somewhat higher spirits.

"I'm glad we sort of got Cyndaquil back," Pikachu smiled, and Ash agreed.

"Now we can go on without any worries!"

"Except..." Pikachu said a bit sadly. He was happy they weren't separated, but he did miss one thing about the Oasis... Ash looked at him questioningly.

"It's just that, I got so used to you being a Pikachu, Ash. Plus, when Miltank fed us at the same time, I really felt like we bonded as brothers. It's just too bad we won't get to be like that anymore.

Ash smiled. "Thank you, Pikachu... You will always be my friend, parter and brother, even if I'm a human!"

Pikachu hugged his new brother one more time, and they went on to find Misty and Brock, who, no doubt, were probably worried at their long, unexplained absence.

"Oops," Alakazam thought, back in the Oasis. "I forgot to mention Ash that Miltank's milk has had a permanent physical effect on him. Every time he drinks Miltank milk from now on, he'll transform into Pikachu again, and it'll take him another day of no milk to transform back. Oh, well, he'll just have to learn the hard way..."

**Reunited (in a way) with Cyndaquil, and reclaiming his Pikachu, Ash's travels can continue as usual. The Oasis is always open for him for another visit. **

**While this concludes the first arc, there are still many other stories to be told of Miltank and her Oasis. So for now, the story goes on!**

**To be continued...**


	6. Milk for the Pichu Bros

**The Miltank Saga, part 6: Milk for the Pichu Bros.**

"You sure it's this way, big bro?" Pichu Little asked.

"If the legends of a milk-filled Oasis we heard back in the city are true," his big brother replied.

The Pichu Bros. had come far for their search of the Oasis. The mere idea of drinking delicious milk from the breast of a beautiful Miltank in a lush Oasis filled with all sorts of Pokémon was almost too much to bear. The brothers were currently in a desert, wandering around, careful to check every nook and cranny.

"We've been doing this for hours, and I'm getting pretty thirsty," Pichu Big complained. "There's no water in sight anywhere; we better find this Oasis fast."

They went on, but couldn't find anything.

"Perhaps we could ask those Sentret over there," Pichu Little pointed out. They were fortunate; the Sentret knew the way and led them straight to the Oasis. Standing on the cliff overseeing the whole milk-filled paradise, the Pichus marveled at the beauty of the place.

They raced down to the Oasis below, and soon came face to face with the Miltank they'd heard so much about.

"Are you the legendary Queen Miltank, mother of all the Pokémon?" they asked eagerly. "We've heard so much about your legendary milk. We've looked for this place forever!"

Miltank was amused by the rumors calling her "legendary" and a "queen," but was impressed by the Pichu Bros.' eagerness. "Well, you've finally found what you've been looking for. Welcome to the Oasis! I'm not sure you can call me a queen, but...

The Pichus kneeled before her. "You are more than a Queen. You're a Goddess! We know some Pokémon who worship you! In fact, so do we!"

They stared at her teats. " Your life-giving milk," Pichu Little admired. "From your soft, beautiful breasts..." His eyes were wet with tears of joy. "I finally get to to see you..."

Pichu Big joined in. "Is it true that you can give an infinite supple of milk that tastes sweeter than anything? Oh, Milk Goddess, you're beautiful! " He was also full of tears of happiness.

She looked at them. "I like you little Pokémon. I think you'll love it here in the Oasis. "

They beamed at her words. "Did you hear that? She likes us!" They said to each other excitedly.

They approached her, clearly eager but also a bit anxious. The little brother urged his big brother to do the asking. He nodded. Kneeling again, he asked, "Er, could you please give us the honor of touching your milk-filled breasts, Queen Goddess? We want to know how they feel." She gave them her permission. Approaching her, they carefully placed their hands on her nipples, feeling the warmth of them. They radiated massive energy and power; the Pichus were in awe of their might. Surely, those must be the breasts of a Goddess, a divine being.

Miltank let them play around with her teats. She was amused and pretty impressed at how patient the brothers were; she had been sure they would have been tempted to simply start suckling immediately. Instead, they were measuring every inch of her milk-giving mammaries, in no hurry. Miltank began to understand that these little ones were clearly devoted to her and had believed all the rumors and legends of her. She wasn't sure how word of her had spread so far like that, but suspected that the Pokémon she had nursed over time, the ones who had left, had been telling stories of her, often exaggerating her might. Plus, there was her old friend, who probably had sung about her on her travels...

"Wow, I can feel the milk pulsing inside!" Pichu Little admired. "There must be a lot of it here!"

"And can you feel how warm and wet her breasts are?" Pichu Big added. "So exciting! "

"Would you like to have some of my milk, my babies? " Miltank asked warmly. "If you like my titties that much, you're going to love what's inside!"

"Wow, we'll finally get to drink it!" The Brothers exclaimed happily. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeaaah!"

Miltank beckoned at them. "Drink away! You can start whenever you want!"

The Pichu Bros. looked at each other, evaluating their next move. Once again, Pichu Little left his brother in charge of doing the talking. "Actually, " he started. "Perhaps we could play around in the Oasis for a while before getting to the best part. It will also build up our appetite and excitement."

"Of course, my dear babies!" Miltank said. "Come whenever you're ready!" Her respect for the Pichus had grown a lot. They were such little gentlemen: polite, considerate, gentle, respecting. They were also really patient. Many others would have had their mouths all over her teats straight away, but these polite Pichu Bros. had actually ASKED permission to even touch them!

So the Pichus left to play around and experience the joys of the oasis. They played and socialized with the other Pokémon, clearly having the time of their lives. They moved around so much, climbing up trees and cliffs, and even taking a little dip in the lake. This way, they worked up a good sweat and appetite. They were happy, knowing that they would have tons of room for their revered Miltank's milk.

Then it finally came time for them to try out the main attraction. Hungrily suckling her nipples, they drank every last bit of milk they could possibly fit in their stomach. It was paradise for them; pure joy that they had never experienced before. It was better than all their little adventures. It was the ultimate, life changing experience. They suckled , suckled, and suckled.

After the eager Pokémon were done and had thanked her a lot, Miltank told them, "By the way, you can call me 'mommy' instead of 'queen' or 'goddess'. That's what I am to the Pokémon around here."

"Thanks, mommy!" they said in unison.

Miltank still sensed that they worshipped her as a Goddess. In fact, their dedication had grown even more, for her milk truly had tasted like the milk of a Goddess and a Queen to them. She smiled, thinking, "I love those little Pichus. Clearly, I met their high expectations perfectly. "

After that, they spend their time having great adventures in the Oasis. They were having the time of their lives: the Oasis was every bit as great as they had imagined.

"I love this place, it's so cool!" Pichu Little said.

"Yeah, I've never seen a place this great before!" Pichu Big agreed. "We gotta show this Oasis to our city friends, too!" They kept playing around, and occasionally refilled their stomachs with Miltank's milk.


	7. Team Rocket Returns!

**The Miltank Saga, part 7: Team Rocket Returns!**

While the Pichu Bros. were having fun in the Oasis, Jessie and James were busy searching for Meowth.

"After all this time, we've finally narrowed down our search to this area," James said.

"He better be here!" Jessie said, sounding tired and frustrated. "Team Rocket just isn't the same without Meowth!"

"Plus, we haven't been able to track down the twerps for months because we've been so busy!" James added. "Too bad we couldn't remember what exactly happened when we lost him..."

Their desperate search had taken them all over the desert, but now they had finally remembered the general area where they'd seen Meowth. Now they were looking at a place guarded by many Exeggutor.

"I vaguely remember being hypnotized by those Pokémon last time," James observed.

"Hey! I think we used our balloon to get past here!" Jessie remembered. They did the same thing again, and soon they were hovering above the Oasis.

When they saw this area, their memories started flooding back. They saw a Miltank, who was feeding two Pichu with their milk. There were some other Pokémon drinking, too. A Cyndaquil and...

"Meowth!" they both yelled.

"So this is where he's been all this time!" Jessie said.

James, remembering the past events, said, "Wasn't Meowth trying to free the Miltank we were going to capture?"

"What a TRAITOR! He's obviously become a goody two-shoes here! Let's get him back so we can return him to the old Team Rocket ways!"

Their balloon started descending, alerting the Oasis to their presence.

"Prepare for trouble, we come from above!"

"Make it double, saving Meowth is our call!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"WOBBUFFET!"


	8. Protect the Oasis

**The Miltank Saga, part 8: Protect the Oasis**

"Jessie! James! Why are you here!?" Meowth gasped.

"To get you back, of course!" they replied, but Meowth refused.

"No way! I've given up Team Rocket!"

"You traitor! These Pokémon have brainwashed you!" They launched a net, capturing Miltank.

"Not again!" Meowth wailed.

"Mommy!" the Pichus called desperately. The Pokémon of the Oasis tried to help, but Team Rocket countered them all with their gizmos.

"Alakazam, help us!" Miltank pleaded. The psychic type appeared, launching a series of attacks, but Team Rocket was prepared this time: they deflected them all, and trapped Alakazam in a cage that suppressed his powers. With Miltank and Alakazam captured, and Meowth tied up in Team Rocket's balloon, it didn't seem like anyone could oppose the might of Team Rocket.

"We gotta help, big bro!" Pichu Little said.

"I know," Pichu Big said. "But we're not strong enough... Well, we still gotta try!" They attacked with Thundershock, which barely scratched Team Rocket's balloon. Laughing, they launched a counterattack, which hurt the brothers a lot.

"My babies! Don't hurt yourselves!" Miltank howled in anguish.

Barely getting up, the Pichus ran toward the balloon, climbing up the net Miltank was captured in, and jumped to the balloon. They started bombarding Team Rocket with their electric attacks, which caused some damage to the balloon, but not enough to drop it. Angered, Jessie and James pummeled the Pichu Bros., throwing them down to the ground. They smashed to the ground with a "CRACK!"

"B-big bro, I can't move!" Pichu Little cried.

Neither could his brother. "I-I think our bones are broken!" Pichu Big gasped.

"Oh no, poor Pichus!" Miltank cried. "They need my help soon, or they won't make it..."

Team Rocket was starting to leave with their balloon. Pichu Big whispered to his little brother, "Remember that attack we planned? Let's use all of our power, and attack the bad guys!"

"B-but if we use that..." Pichu Little said worriedly.

"I know, our little bodies probably can't take it..." Pichu Big replied. There were tears in his eyes. "I-I'm scared, little bro..."

"Me too, big bro..."

They looked at each other, determinedly. "But if we don't do something, they'll get away..." They nodded to each other, holding each other by the hand, and mustered all their remaining power to create a huge electric attack. This attack shocked Team Rocket's balloon, and crashed it down.

Miltank, freed from her net, was frantically looking for the Pichu Bros. She saw them lying on the ground, not moving or breathing, their little bodies fried from all the electricity they had to handle.


	9. The Pichus' Reward

**The Miltank Saga, part 9: The Pichus' Reward**

"Big bro! Are you alright!" Pichu Little asked.

His brother slowly opened his eyes, but when he tried to move, his whole body was in pain. "OW!"

"Take it easy, we're still sore from our battle."

His big brother looked at him, smiling. "I'm glad we're ok after all!"

Miltank had worked extra hard to heal the brothers, who had been inches from dying. It was a miracle they had survived at all; many of their bones were broken, and their bodies, which hadn't been used to handling so much electricity, had many burns all over. Now they were a lot better, except for one thing...

"Hey, I can't use any electricity!" Pichu Big noticed.

"Me neither," his little brother replied. "Miltank said we damaged our bodies pretty badly; it'll take a long time before we can use our moves again."

Miltank looked at the two brothers. They were taking this really well. Truth be told, Miltank was concerned that they had lost their electric abilities for good, but remained hopeful that as their bodies healed, they would eventually be fine.

"My babies! Come to mommy! You did a good job, so have some milk as a reward!" Forgetting their troubles, the Pichus went to Miltank and suckled like the hungry babies they were. Nothing tasted better than hard-earned milk.

Meanwhile, Alakazam and Meowth were talking about how to deal with Team Rocket, who had fallen down to ground, unconscious.

"I could wipe all the their memories about ever being in the Oasis," Alakazam suggested.

"Dat's good, but I doubt you can wipe all of their memories of me without damaging their brains," Meowth pointed out.

Alakazam thought about it, and had an idea. "Come over here for a minute," he told Meowth. He grabbed the cat Pokémon and enveloped him with his psychic powers. Soon, there was another Meowth standing in front of them.

"I've strained my abilities to create a real, living, breathing duplicate of you, with your memories too!" Alakazam panted, exhausted from this rigorous task. "Of course, I left out all the memories of the Oasis. He's sleeping now, but he'll wake up when the humans do."

"Awesome!" Meowth said. "Now they have me back in their team, and won't look for me anymore! And I don't have to leave the Oasis, either!"

Alakazam proceeded to wipe the memories of Jessie and James, and sent them and the clone-Meowth blasting off to the distance. With this, there was no more danger of Jessie and James attacking the Oasis again.

As for the Pichus, they decided to move to the Oasis permanently. Even though they might just have lost all their electric powers, with no way of being sure if they'd return, they were still happy; Miltank took care of them now, and they could have a really good time in the Oasis with all their new friends.


	10. Oshawott's Failed Love

**The Miltank Saga, part 10: Oshawott's Failed Love**

**WARNING: This part and the next one contain a lot of sexual content.**

Ash's Oshawott was fooling around, looking for food. He scavenged through his trainer's bag, finding a spoon. At the touch of it, there was a bright light and he was gone.

Finding himself in an Oasis, he decided to chill out and swim in the river.

"Oh man, this place is cool, whatever it is!" He spent his time diving around and playing with the other water types. His arrival via the spoon had been unnoticed by everyone, and they merely assumed he was a recent newcomer to the Oasis.

As he was relaxing on the stream, he saw a Miltank come from the tree and feed various Pokémon with her milk.

"Oh boy! What a babe!" he whistled, hearts in his eyes. "Man, I'm in loooove again!" He watched Miltank feeding more and more Pokémon, growing hornier by every passing minute. "I just have to charm her someway! Why couldn't Emolga or Snivy have taught me attract?"

He had an idea: he went around the Oasis, gathering flowers in a bunch. When he had found enough, he neatly tied them up with grass. It was not very artistic, but it served its purpose.

The otter chuckled, impressed with his skills. "I'm a real Casanova! When I give this to her, she'll fall for me. Then I'LL be the one getting all the milk!" Oshawott hadn't quite understood why she was willingly offering her creamy brew for everyone, but he assumed they were trying to court her and win her affection, just like him.

"Well, soon those guys won't be so pleased with themselves!"

He put the bouquet down on the ground, washing himself in the river. Then he styled himself, looking (in his opinion) more handsome than ever. He looked at his reflection, impressed. He picked up his flowers and lustfully approached his new love, suppressing a major hard-on.

"Here's some flowers for you, beauty!" he said, offering Miltank the bouquet.

She accepted, saying "How sweet!" Then she beckoned him to drink.

"Alright! I'll prove myself now! I'll drink better than her other suitors!"

He went on a turbo pace, drinking like there was no tomorrow, trying to stimulate the nipple in all the right spots with his tongue and fingers. He also squeezed the other nipples while drinking.

Miltank noticed this odd behavior, but didn't think too much of it. "Maybe he's just a bit playful, and likes to be energetic. Well, it's important that he's having fun!"

Oshawott made more bold moves, rubbing his body sensually against hers. He even dared to rub her with his nether regions. He went on to massage her bottom with his hands, giving her a firm pat. Winking at her, he said "That's it, sexy" and went on. He naughtily pushed his body against hers, and humped her hornily.

Miltank was growing unsure of how to react to this behavior. She had never had sexual experiences with anyone, but even she could tell that Oshawott was incredibly aroused.

"But he's my baby," she told herself. "Isn't he? Why would he do this to his dear mommy? This is not right..."

Oshawott lowered himself down and gave her private parts a lick. Rolling his tongue around, he sent waves of pleasure up Miltank's body, causing her to moan softly.

This startled her. "No, he's making me act in a wrong way!" she thought. "I can't be like this! I'm supposed to be a mother to these Pokémon! But it feels so good..." She was panting now. She knew she should have already stopped him, but she had been so taken aback by what was going on that she could only watch him. She noticed some Pokémon were staring at her and Oshawott now, puzzled about what was going on.

"Now for the final act!" Oshawott declared. He proudly presented his erect penis, pushing it forward. His member barely managed to touch her until he was stopped by Miltank, who grabbed him with her hoof. He was disappointed; it had already touched the surface. If he only had been allowed to bury it deeper...

"My baby, my darling child, what in the world are you doing!?" she inquired. "You're acting inappropriately toward your mother!"

"Ba-baby?" Oshawott asked nervously, and looked at Miltank, who looked quite serious. "Child? M-mother?"

"Yes, weren't you aware?" Miltank went on. "Every Pokémon in the Oasis is my baby. I am their mother; a mother to all of them, including you. So why are you acting in this completely unnatural way!?"

Oshawott looked around, flustered. They were all her babies, even he, Oshawott. His mind started spinning; he looked around at everyone, but his sight began to blur. He opened his mouth, but only heavy breathing was coming out. His feet couldn't support his weigth anymore. He fell to the ground, shrouded in complete darkness, his consciousness fading away.


	11. Oshawott's Wet Love

**The Miltank Saga, part 11: Oshawott's Wet Love**

**WARNING: Already mentioned in the previous part, but this part also contains a lot sexual content.**

He woke up in an empty treehollow, where Miltank had carried him.

"We're all alone here," she explained. "You fainted in front of the whole Oasis. We thought you had suffered some sort of a panic attack."

He looked around, his head aching a bit. He still felt his heart beating rapidly.

"I explained everyone your earlier behavior as you just feeling a little unwell and leaning on me for support," Miltank said. "They're still young, so they believed me without any doubt. So, do you want to talk about what happened there?"

"Let me get one thing straight: you think of everyone here as your babies?" Oshawott asked. "That's why you feed them that milk of yours?"

"Indeed," Miltank replied. "I thought you were one of my babies, too. That's why I became very uncomfortable with you when you started acting like that. A son doesn't treat his mother like that; it's unnatural.

She went on, "But now that I've looked at you more carefully, I realize you're not one of my little ones. You're a newcomer, aren't you?"

He nodded, and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh boy, oh boy, that's what was going on. When I came here, I misunderstood everything..."

And he explained everything: how he had thought the other Pokémon were courting her, and he had to compete, and how he had tried to seduce her with his performance. He also mentioned his incredible lust for her.

"Now it all makes sense," Miltank said, relieved to have settled the matter. "Then what you did wasn't so unnatural after all. You never thought of us having a mother-son relationship."

"That would've been sick!" Oshawott exclaimed in disgust. "I may be a horny little Oshawott, but even I know where to draw the line!"

Miltank grinned a bit, "And yet, you were about to have sex with me without even asking for my consent."

Oshawott blushed. "That's just my nature. I don't always think with my brain when I'm in love, you know..."

They went on joking about this and that, and Oshawott even boastfully recounted his past love life. "But you're different, Miltank," he said. "I love you more than I've loved anyone in the past. I knew you were special when I saw you."

"Indeed?" Miltank asked softly. She was quite smitten with the otter already. He was so handsome, and cute too. And he talked so smoothly, too. She realized she had fallen head over heels for him. Without thinking, she embraced him in a kiss. Oshawott was pleased.

Then she however reminded herself of her duties. "I would like for this to go on, my dear Oshawott, but I have my role here in the Oasis: to nurture and protect my young babies. I just can't have a love interest at the same time. I'm sorry."

"Well, how about this?" he asked, "How about we spend just one night together, as mates?" Miltank was going to reply, but he continued, "I understand your role here now. I know you don't have time for me when you've got so many mouths to feed. But just one night, ok?"

He rubbed her belly and looked at her pleadingly, with puppy eyes. There was an intense desire for her burning in his heart. "Be my mate for just tonight. I promise to leave straight in the morning. My group's waiting for me anyway, and they might get worried if they don't hear from me soon..."

She looked at him, evaluating him thoroughly. He seemed to be sincere. And since he apparently had his own group, she could trust him to keep his word. "Alright, my dear Oshawott," she purred. "I will fulfill your desires, and be your mate. But I trust you're a Pokémon of your word, and keep your promise."

He reassured her that he would. Oshawott was content, as long as he had just one night with this incredible Miltank. Without warning, he started fondling her udders, and massaging her body. He was so hard now; he didn't wait for a permission. He buried his stuff in her lady parts, and pushed, catching Miltank off-guard.

She moaned softly as she was filled with his fluids. Oshawott was pretty rough on her, vigorously pumping back and forth, but she endured, just barely. Who knew such a small Pokémon would be so strong? Miltank's consciousness was getting hazy, and she lost the track of time. Her forceful lover had had enough and withdrew his parts to rest for a while. Soon, however, he was at it again. "Ooooh, Miltaaank!" he moaned with pleasure. Miltank could only gasp, "Osha...wott!"

Oshawott was so content to be mating with his love. He was so full of vigor, and felt like he could have gone on forever. He knew he was getting more and more tired with each load he pumped into Miltank, but he knew he couldn't stop know; they had only one night together. Finally, he couldn't go on anymore. Giving his lover a soft thank-you kiss on the mouth, he fell asleep, completely worn out. Miltank gently picked him up and placed him on her stomach, where he slept for the night.

When dawn came, he was woken up by Miltank. It was still quite early, but Miltank told him he had to leave as soon as possible, so he wouldn't draw any attention to his departure or his relationship with Miltank. He kissed Miltank and said goodbye to her, leaving her in the treehollow they had spent their night in.

As Miltank didn't see him off, she didn't discover his true method of travel. Neither had she learned that Oshawott belonged to Ash, as he hadn't described his group in detail. She merely assumed that by "group" he meant a pack of wild Pokémon. Oshawott grabbed the spoon, and, incredibly pleased with his performance, left the Oasis.

Some days later, Miltank hatched an egg, which strangely hatched into a boy Oshawott, instead of a Miltank.

"I guess his genes were just too dominant," Miltank thought. She had heard that the offspring being the father's species was very rare, although not unheard of. She named the baby Chance, raising him with love. For even though she had hastily pushed the baby's father away, he had still left quite an impression on her, and a permanent place in her heart. The baby, she thought, showed that they had a permanent bond with each other despite her mate's absence.

Oshawott, meanwhile returned to Ash's group. No one had even realized he was gone at any point.

Placing the spoon back in Ash's bag, the otter thought, "Perfect, no one will know of my antics." After this, he went back to being the usual horny Oshawott he always was, chasing after girls constantly, including but not limited to Emolga and Snivy. Still, he felt strangely empty when flirting with other girls. He hadn't yet realized how much he truly missed that Miltank.


	12. Bonnie Finds the Spoon

**The Miltank Saga, part 12: Bonnie Finds the Spoon**

"Hey, Dedenne, seems like Ash dropped a spoon from his bag!"

"Denne-denne!"

"Let's pick it up!"

"Hey, Bonnie, don't touch that!"

In a moment, Bonnie and Dedenne were teleported away by the spoon to a certain Oasis.

"Whoa, were are we?" Bonnie asked. Noticing the Pokémon, she started running around, "aww"ing at their cuteness. The Pokémon of the Oasis looked flustered at the sight of an unfamiliar human, but calmed down a bit when they saw the spoon lying on the ground.

"Hey, what's all da hubbub?" a voice called out. It was Meowth, accompanied by Miltank.

Translating Miltank's speech, Meowth said, "That spoon! Did you use it it to come here?"

"Err, maybe," Bonnie said, thinking hard. "My friend Ash dropped it, and-"

"Ash! You know Ash!?"

"Yup, me and my brother, and a girl called Serena are traveling with him in the Kalos region."

"Well, if you're a friend of Ash's, you're welcome here."

Miltank explained her about the past events. Bonnie looked amazed. "

Ash was a Pikachu!? And he got that spoon to visit his Cyndaquil?"

Miltank nodded. "He's the only human who's managed to convince me so far. Quite a boy!"

Bonnie was looking around the Oasis, thinking what to do. While she was busy taking in the new surroundings and the story she just heard, her Dedenne jumped out of her bag. Sniffing around, he had obviously caught the scent of something delicious; Miltank's milk. Dashing quickly at the cow Pokémon, Dedenne climbed up her body, and latched himself on a teat. Being so tiny, Dedenne could easily fit on the pink nipple. Opening his mouth, he pushed the tip of the udder in his tiny mouth, and suckled. Well, more like licked-and-sort-of-kissed-and-hugged/wrestled with it; he could never have been able to fit it all in his mouth. Still, he was doing a competent enough job.

Miltank giggled gently, while Bonnie yelled, "Dedenne! Try to behave!" She approached him to pull him off, but Miltank stopped her with her hoof.

"It's alright; I feed the Pokémon of the Oasis, anyway. I am their mother. Dedenne's obviously very hungry for milk. Sort of like Meowth and Cyndaquil here..." Meowth left his name out in the translation, but silently nodded in agreement.

"Den-denne! SLUUURP!" Dedenne's cries of enjoyment could be heard for a good distance; though, being so small, he didn't make the Oasis echo with slurps and gulps like Meowth and Cyndaquil. When he was finished, he let out a tiny burp, causing both Miltank and Bonnie to "AWWW!"

"That looks actually... kinda nice..." Bonnie muttered sheepishly, clearly wanting to ask it, but at the same time not daring to. Seeing her longing gaze, Miltank beckoned to Meowth to translate.

"You seem like you want to join Dedenne. Come on, then; you can both have some at the same time!"

"WOW, you mean it?" Bonnie squealed, happily jumping in delight. "I love you, Miltank!"


	13. Bonnie and Dedenne: Babies

**The Miltank Saga, part 13: Bonnie and Dedenne: Babies**

Bonnie, almost imitating her Dedenne, sprinted at Miltank, her arms spread wide like the wings of a plane.

"I've never drunk a Miltank's milk like this," she said, her eyes sparkling. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth wide and took her first gulps.

Miltank's milk was no doubt wonderful, but for a young kid like Bonnie, it was pure bliss. She felt so joyful at having sweet milk gush down her throat. "This is too good!" Bonnie squealed in delight. Pulling the nipple with her tiny hands, she drank. She curled in a babylike position, Miltank holding her in her hooves.

Bonnie closed her eyes, her mind peaceful and full of happiness. Her mother had passed away when she was young, and her memories of that time were hazy. What she did remember was the warmth and love of being held by her, just like with how she was feeling with Miltank. She looked up, still keep the teat deep in her mouth, as if fearing that she would never be able to suckle it again. Miltank's blue eyes were looking at her own blue eyes, both looking at each other with tremendous affection.

Carefully pushing the teat to the other side of her mouth so that she could speak, Bonnie asked, in a teat-muffled but audible voice, "Will you be my... mommy?"

"Yes," Miltank spoke, her voice brimming with love. This time Meowth didn't translate her speech, for there was no need: Bonnie understood her meaning.

Beside Bonnie, Dedenne was still doing his best to get as much milk out of the udder he was standing on.

Miltank looked at him. "And will you be my baby too, little one?"

"Yup!" Dedenne told her brightly, refocusing his attention on drinking her milk. Miltank beamed, petting her two new babies.

When Bonnie was done, she let go of the mammary very reluctantly. "I don't wanna stop!" she whined.

"You don't have to," Miltank replied, at which point Bonnie went back to her, suckling more. This kept happening again and again: everytime Bonnie had had her share, she couldn't bear leaving the teat and went back. Soon, she was bursting full of all the milk she had drunk that day.

"Nnngh, I don't wanna let go, but I have to!" she said sadly. She embraced Miltank's nipple, giving it a wet thank-you kiss.

"Thank you for the milk, mommy!" she said.

Dedenne had already stopped drinking, as he was full. He was lazily lying on the teat he had just suckled. Bonnie picked him up, placing him in his usual place in her bag. She lied against Miltank's warm body, taking a good nap. Miltank wrapped her up in a hug.

Soon, it was time for Bonnie and Dedenne to depart. Bonnie was in tears.

"But I don't wanna leave!" she protested. "And neither does Dedenne!"

"I know, my dear child, I know. You're very precious to me, I've never bonded with a human this much, not even with Ash."

And she told her more about her and Ash's mother-son relationship.

"Wow, sounds like Ash was happy, too!" Bonnie said.

Miltank smiled sadly. "I wish Ash hadn't left the Oasis at all, but he had his own path. You have to get back to your friends and family too..."

Bonnie hugged her once more. "You're my family, too, mommy!"

Miltank embraced her, and gave her one last drink. Then she summoned Alakazam, who gave Bonnie a spoon of her that would become active in a few days.

"You can always come back to me with this, but try not to worry the others too much."Bonnie nodded happily, wiping her tears off. Now she could always return to her new home and be with her mommy.

When she returned, she had a lot of explaining to do for Ash and the others. She tried not to mention her and Dedenne's new bond with Miltank, but gave Ash a knowing wink. Ash, understanding, smiled, along with his Pikachu. With this, the group continued its journey through Kalos, being linked together in an intimate bond formed by Miltank's milk.

**To be continued...**


	14. Miltank's Old Friend

**The Miltank Saga, part 14: Miltank's Old Friend**

The Oasis was calm as usual. It had been a while since Bonnie's bonding with Miltank, and she had made a few more visits. Miltank was always delighted to see her, and had gladly fed her and Dedenne. Even Ash had occasionally accompanied them, and Bonnie had been amazed to see him transform into a Pikachu from Miltank's milk. Unfortunately for Ash, the little girl was prone to cuddling him and calling him "cute." She had even given him a smooch on his little Pika-head, embarrassing him a lot.

...

Now, a different kind of a visitor had arrived to the Oasis. It was Meloetta, an old friend of Miltank's. They had known each other since the days before Miltank could lactate. Meloetta had witnessed her friend found the Oasis, and had even helped her to gather sick and injured Pokémon there. She still remembered the first Pokémon she had ever fed. While Meloetta had worked together with her friend, she had eventually left to pursue her own dreams and spread her songs throughout the world. She still visited from time to time, though.

"Tanky!" she called out cheerfully.

"Letta! How have you been!" they were using the nicknames they had given each other.

Meloetta told her all about traveling far and wide. "It's certainly been pleasant, and my music has soothed many a Pokémon. Now I need to rest for a while, though..."

She watched Miltank feed the Pokémon of the Oasis for a while. She seemed to enjoy nurturing the little ones: Meowth and Cyndaquil, and the Pichu Bros., all drinking simultaneously from her four udders, were looking at her adoringly, and she embraced them tenderly. Then, finally, a little male Oshawott approached her and suckled.

Meloetta was curious about this Pokémon: she saw how Miltank's already tender, motherly behavior became even more loving. The little one was also different from the others, somehow... He was tightly latched to Miltank, very dependent of her. Meloetta saw his eyes, and realized, they looked a lot like Miltank's. Then it hit her. After Miltank was finished with the feeding, Meloetta approached her.

"Tanky, you never told me you had a son. A real, biological son..."

Miltank blushed, and told the story of her and Oshawott. "Letta," she said wistfully. "I still love that Oshawott. It was a mistake letting him go. I want him back, we belong together..."

Meloetta noticed the intense longing in her voice. "You've changed a lot," she said. "You never used to want to mate with others, or want biological offspring. You always wanted to adopt everyone and become their mother that way..."

Miltank smiled. "Remember how I even called you my baby after you had some of my milk?"

Meloetta nodded. "You bond so easily, Tanky. Perhaps you could give me some of your milk, again?"

Miltank got really happy after hearing this. "Sure, Letta!"

Meloetta lowered herself at Miltank's nipples, and felt them with her hands.

"As soft as ever..." she noted. She chose the bottom-right teat and gave a long, careful suckle. The first Pokémon Miltank had ever fed was in fact Meloetta. Just when Meloetta had learned to sing well, Miltank had started lactating. One day, Meloetta felt thirsty, and couldn't sing well. Her friend had come to her, and so they had bonded on a new level. Thinking of those days, Meloetta kept licking her best friend's nipple, humming a pleasant tune. Miltank grabbed her with her hooves, and gently petted her.

"Letta... My baby..." she said, her motherly voice back.

Hearing this line again after so long warmed Meloetta's heart. "Tanky... Mommy!" she said.

Miltank's eyes widened. She had offered her friend her milk multiple times in the past, and had always bonded with her on a mother-daughter level, thinking of Meloetta as her first real child. Meloetta, however, had always avoided this definition, and had simply told her, "We're just friends, alright?" Hearing her utter these words, actually calling her "mommy," filled Miltank with undescribable joy.

Meloetta blushed. "Forgive my behavior, mom- I mean, Tanky!" she said, flustered. Miltank shook her head.

"Just say it, my baby. You know I'm your mommy."

"Mom-mom-MOMMY!" Meloetta, no longer being able to resist herself, exclaimed, and hugged her best friend, now her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Later on, she asked Miltank, "Can we still act like friends, though? I don't won't our friendship to change..."

"Our friendship hasn't changed, Letta. It has blossomed into something more wonderful."

"You think we can still be both best friends and a mother and daughter at the same time?"

"Of course, Letta. My baby."

Meloetta suckled again, finally embracing her feelings she had had since the first time she had sampled that milk.


	15. Enter Hunter Gamma

**The Miltank Saga, part 15: Enter Hunter Gamma!**

She had been tracking down the mythical Pokémon for so long. She was a real Pokémon Hunter. It was her destiny.

Pokémon Hunter Gamma. One of the rising stars of crime in Sinnoh. Her career had begun after the apparent demise of the notorious Pokémon Hunter J. Gamma had, after a long search, stumbled into J's hideout, and stolen her equipment, including a gun that could turn Pokémon into statues. She had even constructed a vehicle similar to J's from her blueprints. With J's equipment and her own daring, she was ready to do as she pleased. Unlike J, she never took clients: instead, she captured rare Pokémon, THEN found a buyer.

She had just located her target, a Meloetta. Watching her from above an Oasis, she saw the mythical Pokémon interact with a Miltank, who fed her with milk. She was waiting, waiting for an opportunity to capture Meloetta. Finally, the mythical Pokémon and the Miltank finished their business, and were standing apart. This was what Gamma had been waiting for: she fired a petrifying beam, and picked up Meloetta, now a statue. Then she left. She could hear the startled cries of the Miltank that had been with Meloetta.


	16. An Oasis Reunion

**The Miltank Saga, part 16: An Oasis Reunion**

Meanwhile, Ash and Bonnie were preparing to depart to the Oasis. They had informed Serena and Clemont in advance, who, after looking a bit awkward about the whole Ash-Bonnie-Miltank-mother thing (which they had eventually learned of, no matter how hard Ash and Bonnie had tried to keep it a secret), nodded. "Have fun with your, er, momy!" Serena said, sweating and embarrassed. They grabbed their spoons and vanished. Of course, Pikachu and Dedenne also came with them. There was also someone else: while Ash had left his Kalos Pokémon in the care of Clemont and Serena, he had forgotten to give them Oshawott's Poké Ball, currently attached on his belt. For Ash had suddenly missed the little otter and had recently decided to bring him back to the team.

Arriving in the Oasis, they saw Miltank, who was clearly in distress. She noticed them and brightened up, but hastily told them about what had just happened. "I will go save her!" Ash said. "But I need to transform into Pikachu again, as I don't have any Pokémon with me..."

Noticing the Pokéball, he said, "Except this." Sending out Oshawott, he told him of their rescue mission. The otter barely listened; he had just spotted his old love, Miltank.

They stared at each other silently, but clearly lovingly. "So he was Ash's Pokémon..." Miltank thought. Ash and Bonnie noticed the tension, and were puzzled. Miltank quickly turned her attention back to Ash, who went to grab a teat and drink her warm milk with passion. Oshawott's jaw dropped at this sight, but he was even more amazed at seeing Ash transform into Pikachu. "Let's get a move on and find this hunter!" he declared to Oshawott and Pikachu.

"Wait for me!" a voice called. It was Cyndaquil. Ash was happy to see him again.

"You want to come, too?" he asked. The fire-type nodded.

Meowth, who had been translating Miltank's speech for Ash and Bonnie, said, "Sorry, fellas, but I'm not comin'. I can't fight so well, and I don't wanna slow you down."

"That's alright," Ashchu said.

"I wanna help too!" Bonnie whined. "I wanna be a Pokémon, so I can help Ash battle the bad guy!"

"Do you really?" Miltank inquired. "Because there is a way..." She called out Alakazam, who started telling them about a possible method of turning Bonnie into a Pokémon.


	17. Bonnie Becomes a Pokémon

**The Miltank Saga, part 17: Bonnie Becomes a Pokémon**

"This is what we'll do: we'll use my psychic powers to teleport Bonnie and Dedenne into Miltank's womb. Bonnie's DNA gets the genes of Miltank and Dedenne, and she'll become a Dedenne herself."

"Awesome!" Bonnie squealed."Do it!"

In a moment, she and Dedenne were enveloped in a bright light and vanished. They all looked at Miltank. Her stomach had expanded, as her womb was filled with the human girl and her Pokémon.

"Wow," she whispered tenderly. She knew she would see Bonnie and Dedenne as her biological children from now on.

"My little babies," she thought, "We're really close now." Their warmth and squirming in her womb filled her heart with undescribable joy. She rubbed her stomach, feeling their movements and heartbeats.

Listening closely, she could her Bonnie exclaim, "I love you, mommy! I love you more than anything."

She was moved, and there were tears of joy in her eyes. Lying down on her back, she kept thinking about her babies inside her.

...

Ash and Pikachu, and Cyndaquil started leaving.

"I'll join with you with once I've given birth to my children," Miltank told them. "Alakazam's spoons are connected, with each other, so I'll be able to teleport wherever you might be. They nodded, and started leaving.

"Oshawott, come on!" Ash and Pikachu called the otter, but he had different plans.

"Er, I'll stay here with Miltank and guard the Oasis. I'll join you with Bonnie and Dedenne and Miltank later..."

Ash looked at Pikachu, puzzled. Neither of them could tell the reason for the water type's change of mood. They didn't have time to argue, though; saying goodbye, they dashed out of the Oasis, in search of Meloetta.

Ash had received a container of milk from Miltank. This was so that he could stay as Ashchu even if Miltank wasn't there to feed him regularly.


	18. Oshawott and Miltank's Night Together

**The Miltank Saga, part 18: Oshawott and Miltank's Night Together**

At the end of the day, she laid a single egg, containing both Bonnie and Dedenne, now twins. She was spending the night with Oshawott, waiting for the egg to hatch. They were deep in conversation.

"I didn't know you were Ash's Pokémon."

"I never had the chance to tell you so much about myself."

Miltank embraced him. "Oshawott, I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to think of anything else except that time we shared."

Looking horny, Oshawott asked, "You want us to mate again?"

"Yes, my love!"

The otter didn't have to ask twice. Mounting on Miltank, he was soon banging her like no tomorrow.

"Harder, harder!" Miltank panted. Oshawott obeyed, giving Miltank a good time. As his cum was released inside her, he panted, sweaty all over.

"Miltank, I've never loved anyone as much as you," he admitted. They kissed passionately, falling asleep, Oshawott still on top of Miltank.

The egg containing Bonnie and Dedenne hatched overnight. Bonnie was now a real Dedenne. "Wow, look at me, Dedenne!" she squeaked.

"You look beautiful, sister," Dedenne replied.

"Oh yeah, we're twins now!" she said. They hugged each other happily.

They woke up Miltank and Oshawott from their slumber. They were embarrassed about being discoverd in such a position, but fortunately Bonnie was too happy about her transformation to take note. Miltank fed the babies with her milk, which was now extra creamy when she had had babies so recently. Drinking, Bonnie could understand how hard it was to suckle with such a tiny mouth. Standing on her gargantuan nipple, she did her best to imitate Dedenne's motions, and in the end, she could still drink to her heart's content.

Bonnie and Dedenne left to walk around the Oasis, leaving Miltank and Oshawott alone. Miltank, before she could say anything, suddenly laid an egg. Oshawott, not believing his eyes, asked, "Is that our...?"

"Our child? Yes!" she said happily.

Oshawott was so moved that he was crying. "I'm a father!" I'm a father!"

"There's more," Miltank told him. She brought Chance in front of him. "This is our son, Chance. He was conceived in our first mating."

"Daddy!" Chance said happily, hugging his father.

Oshawott couldn't stop crying. "I've never been this happy!" He kissed Miltank, and their family embraced each other, each member finally present.


	19. Charra the Oshawott

**The Miltank Saga, part 19: Charra the Oshawott**

Oshawott, Bonnie, and Dedenne left ahead of Miltank, who was looking after her new egg. It didn't hatch until the following day. The newborn was a girl Oshawott, who she named Charra.

Miltank spent some time with her and Chance. She let them suckle, and was filled with deep happiness when she saw the siblings drink her milk together. She promised herself she would tell Oshawott later that she wanted him to stay in the Oasis permanently as her husband.

Joining Chance and Charra in their feeding were the Pichu Bros., who suckled her nipples even more vigorously. She smiled at the sight of them. They were every bit as her babies as Chance and Charra. "Say hi to your new sister, Charra," she told the Pichus. Then she hugged all four of them, giving a motherly kiss for each of them.

After a while, she had to go. Alakazam handed her a spoon, which was ready to be used. "Take care of my children for me," she said before vanishing


	20. On the Hunter's Trail

**The Miltank Saga, part 20: On the Hunter's Trail**

Ash, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil had arrived in Olivine City, hoping to find the hunter. However, there was no trace of her anywhere.

"I hope we can find her," Ash said, a bit anxious. He was afraid their search would end in failure, and they would have to return to the Oasis empty-handed.

"Who even knows if she's still here?" Pikachu pondered. "She could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah," Ash said. "These hunters are fast. Let's just hope she's around."

They searched around all the shadiest parts of Olivine, such as its back alleys. A few times they bumped into stray Pokémon, who attacked them. Luckily, the three of them managed to cover for each other even when hit by a surprise attack.

"That was close," Ash said, after his stomach had nearly been cut open by a vicious-looking Persian. "Thanks Cyndaquil, you really saved my hide there." For Cyndaquil had been quick to respond with a flamethrower attack, driving the Persian and its gang away.

"No problem, Ash!" his fire type assured him. "I'll keep you save from bad guys."

"He can take care of himself, too," Pikachu said, and then continued, in a reprimanding tone, "You should be more alert, Ash. You can't get pummeled by random wild Pokémon. Remember, you can use your moves, too!"

"Yeah," Ashed mumbled, embarrassed about having let down his guard. He thought back on when he had had to face Miltank in a battle to win back Pikachu and Cyndaquil. If he had managed to barely win against such a tough opponent, he wouldn't have trouble winning small-time battles. Plus, he knew he had to stay on guard in case they bumped into the hunter.

...

They managed to stay safe, although there were a few close calls from time to time. In addition to wild Pokémon, they had trouble with local trainers, who, seeing what they presumed to be three wild Pokémon, attempted to catch them. Pikachu and Cyndaquil, who belonged to Ash, were safe from being captured, of course, unlike Ash in his Pikachu-form. Pikachu and Cyndaquil acted as his shield when trainers threw a Poké Ball at him, but there was a time when they were unable to block a Poké Ball, which hit Ash, sucking him in.

"Ash!" both Pikachu and Cyndaquil yelped in horror, watching the Poké Ball containing Ash wiggle back and forth, its captive desperately trying to escape.

"It's all up to you now, Ash!" Pikachu thought desperately, as the ball moved back and forth, back and forth... When it wiggled for a third time and stopped, both Pikachu and Cyndaquil thought it was over for their friend. Even the trainer who had thrown the ball smirked arrogantly, thinking he had succeeded. Suddenly, however, Ash's Poké Ball started shaking violently, and burst open, revealing a panting, sweaty Ash, who collapsed on the ground. Pikachu and Cyndaquil quickly carried him away before the dumbfounded roughneck had another chance at catching him.

They were recovering from this traumatic experience near the corner of a restaurant.

"I can't believe... I was... almost... caught..." Ash panted. Pikachu tried calming him down, while Cyndaquil was on a lookout for intruders.

"I don't want to see another Poké Ball for..." Ash started, but they were interrupted by Cyndaquil, who called out to them,

"Hey, come over here, quick!"

They came over at him; Ash, who was still in shock, being lead by hand by Pikachu.

"What's up, Cyndaquil?"

"I just heard a couple of people talking about a hunter. Look, over there!"

He pointed at the people he was talking about, and they carefully went a bit closer to eavesdrop. It turned out that these people had seen the hunter they were looking; she was going around town getting restocked on supplies. They even heard that her vehicle was parked somewhere around town.

"That hunter's pretty cocky, strutting around like she owns the place," one of the people said. "She better get a move on if she doesn't want the police to arrest her!"

"Did you hear that?" Cyndaquil said enthusiastically. "We have a lead now!"

"Yeah, but we still don't know where she is exactly," Ash added.

"I have an idea!" Pikachu said. "Let's go and check out the lighthouse. We can see the whole city from there. We might even see the hunter or her vehicle."

They agreed on Pikachu's idea, running to the top of the lighthouse. Ash was still traumatized by nearly being captured, and was moving slowly.

"Get a move on, Ash!" Pikachu said exasperatedly, dragging him with them. "We have to be on our top form for Miltank and Meloetta's sake!"

"Right!" Ash said, and ran a little faster. "I can't let mommy down!" he thought.

When they reached the top of the lighthouse, they took the binoculars there and looked around every nook and cranny of Olivine City. They had no luck spotting the hunter, as they didn't even know how she looked like. After a while, however, Pikachu spotted a strange, mysterious vehicle that was parked on Olivine beach, deserted.

"Hey, that might be the hunter's vehicle!" he shouted eagerly. "Let's go before she leaves!"

"Yeah, let's get outta here ASAP!" Ash said. He had just seen the same roughneck who had almost caught him walking on the streets, and was glad to get out of town before their paths would cross again.

...

They quickly sprinted to the beach, and investigated the vehicle. As they had thought, there was no-one there at the moment. While wondering how they'd get inside, Cyndaquil found a switch on the side that opened the back door of the vehicle.

"C'mon, Ash and Pikachu! Let's get inside!" They followed him. Fortunately, there was another switch inside the vehicle that they could use to close the door and avoid alerting Gamma to their presence.

"Now we'll just find Meloetta and get out of here!" Ash panted. They were all out of breath from running so much.

They spent about half an hour or so looking for Meloetta, but they were out of luck.

"I don't think she would've left something so valuable unattended," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, she must still have Meloetta with her," Pikachu said, disappointed.

They sat down, taking a deep breath and wondering what to do next. After a while, there was a loud rumble; the vehicle was starting up. While they had been busy in their search, they hadn't heard the footsteps of Gamma entering her vehicle.

"Hold on tightly!" Pikachu told the others. That must be the hunter!"

Ash grabbed a metal rail, and held on to Cyndaquil and Pikachu. It was a nauseating ride; Gamma was driving at top speed, and made a lot of swift turns. Ash had a feeling she was trying to distract any potential pursuers. As the vehicle flew further, and bumped up and down on the waves, they were ready to vomit. They weren't aware of hunter's next destination: Whirl Islands. For Hunter Gamma was not satisfied with just having an ultra-rare legendary like Meloetta; she wanted more, much much more. The more legendaries she would have, the richer she would get. And what better legendary to hunt next than the Pokémon rumored to reside in the depths of the Whirl Islands: Lugia!


	21. Gamma Attacks

**The Miltank Saga, part 21: Gamma Attacks**

Once they had stopped at Gamma's destination, and Ash, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil had taken a while to recover from the ride, they started planning their next move.

"Cyndaquil, you should go look for Meloetta in the front half of the vehicle," Ash instructed. "We still haven't searched there."

"But how am I gonna get there?" Cyndaquil asked. "And what about you and Pikachu?"

"We'll distract the hunter before she closes the door to the front," Pikachu explained. "Then you can slip there unnoticed."

"But shouldn't Ash go since he has the least battle experience?" Cyndaquil asked.

"She might not react to just a few Pokémon yelling at her," Ash said. "She'll probably think they're just wild Pokémon. But if I call out in human language, well that should get her attention. And don't worry, we'll just distract her, not battle."

Cyndaquil agreed to this plan. Wishing good luck to Ash and Pikachu, he scurried off to the distance to wait for the right moment. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu, who saw Gamma exiting the vehicle, went closer. She looked calm, her mind clearly on her next target.

"Gamma! Give back Meloetta!" Ash yelled, startling the Hunter slightly. She turned around, and looked at them. Her face looked puzzled: she saw only a couple of Pokémon standing there, and no sign of the one who had called out to her. Turning her head around, she was clearly searching for the source of the voice. Ash and Pikachu were laughing at her cluelessness. While she was busy looking around, Cyndaquil slipped inside the vehicle.

"Yeah, he did it!" Ash muttered, still in human language.

"Shhh!" Pikachu said quickly, looking anxious. "Don't reveal your real nature to her."

"Ooops," Ash said, covering his mouth. He had been careless.

But it was too late to undo the mistake; this time Gamma had been looking at Ash when he had talked.

"A talking Pokémon!" she said enthusiastically. "Those are very rare! I will add you to my wares, little Pikachu!" She sent out Hydreigon, who used Hyper Beam at them. They dodged easily.

Ash had mastered some new moves since his battle with Miltank. Running at Hydreigon, he used Volt Tackle, hitting his target. Pikachu joined in with Iron Tail. Gamma ordered Hydreigon to use Dragon Rush on them. This attack was strong and gave them some serious damage, but they managed to partly block it with Thunderbolt.

"Hydreigon, Crunch!" Gamma shouted, and the dragon Pokémon soon had Ash in its jaws, sinking its teeth into him. "But don't be too rough or you'll damage the merchandise!" she added, and Hydreigon loosened its grip. Ash could still see blood dripping from bite wounds in his stomach.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu yelled, hitting Hydreigon square in the stomach. Surprised, Gamma's Pokémon spit him out. Ash, covered in blood and saliva, got on his feet.

"Are you ok?" a concerned Pikachu asked. "You're bleeding!"

"Nah, I'm fine," Ash laughed. "It didn't bite me too deep; this is minor damage."

While Hydreigon was still recovering from the hit, Ash and Pikachu launched a barrage of attacks.

"Volt tackle!"

"Thunder!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Hydreigon had no time to counter the moves, and took a lot of damage. They finally had Gamma's Pokémon cornered. As Hydreigon took its last Volt Tackle directly in the head, it fell to ground, unable to battle. Gamma recalled her Pokémon, smirking.

"Your value just increased!" she laughed.

"You'll never catch me!" Ash responded.

"Wrong," Gamma said coldly. She pointed her gun at him. Ash gulped. He knew it was the same petrifying gun Hunter J had used.

...

Meanwhile, Cyndaquil was searching for Meloetta, and finally found her, petrified in a glass container. He unpetrified her.

"Uh... What's going on?" she asked, dazed.

"We're here to rescue you from the hunter!" Cyndaquil explained. "Mommy, that is, Miltank, was so worried about you!"

"You're that Cyndaquil from Tanky's Oasis!" she said. "Is she here? Tanky?"

"Nope, but I've got two friends here who you've never met: Ash and Pikachu! They're distracting the hunter now so we can escape."

They hurried out of the still open vehicle door, and saw how Gamma was pointing her gun at Ash.

"We gotta do something before she hits Ash!" Cyndaquil told Meloetta. They prepared to launch their attacks at the hunter. However, Gamma wasn't that oblivious: she had heard Pokémon voices from the direction of her vehicle, and suspected that her target was fleeing. So, while Cyndaquil and Meloetta approached her, she turned around at the last moment, and shot out a petrifying beam at the two, turning them into statues.

"NO!" Ash and Pikachu yelled. While Gamma was busy picking up the statues, Pikachu told him,

"We have to hide before she comes back!"

Ash was reluctant to this idea, as he wanted to save Cyndaquil and Meloetta straight away. However, he obeyed. They watched Gamma pick up the statues. She looked around, searching for Ash, but seeing no trace of him, decided to go back to her main target.

"I will find that talking Pikachu once I have Lugia," she thought. She dashed off deeper into the Whirl Islands, still holding the statues.


	22. Who's Your Daddy

**The Miltank Saga, part 22: Who's Your Daddy?**

The journey through Whirl Islands wasn't easy, as there were many wild Pokémon and natural hazards to tackle. Ash and Pikachu had lost sight of Gamma ages ago. As it was getting dark, Pikachu suggested that they settle in for the night.

Ash was naturally really upset about losing Cyndaquil to Gamma, and kept blaming himself.

"If I only had had a better strategy..." he sighed sorrowfully.

"We did the best we could," Pikachu consoled him. "You couldn't have stopped Gamma from firing that shot. Unless you would've taken it in Cyndaquil's place."

"At least then I could have protected him!" Ash shouted, his voice shaking with rage and desperation. "Maybe Miltank was right when she wanted Cyndaquil to stay in the Oasis instead of me. Look how well I've kept him safe so far!"

Pikachu shot out a spark of electricity at him, startling Ash.

"Ouch, what was that for!"

"Listen, Ash! I'm telling you, this wasn't your fault! It's that hunter who we should blame. And speaking of Miltank... I don't want to criticize our Mommy, but even she hasn't been able to protect everyone at all times..."

Pikachu reminded Ash of how Gamma could still snatch Meloetta from the Oasis, and how Miltank wasn't able to do a thing.

"It's hard to outsmart an experienced Pokémon hunter," he told Ash. "We both did everything we could, but she had the advantage. It's not our fault; anyone would have failed in that kind of a situation. But we'll try again, and rescue Cyndaquil and Meloetta for real."

This made Ash feel a little better, and he promised he would focus on getting the hunter's victims back instead of blaming himself. Still, as they lied down to rest, he still felt responsible for his failure. He recalled a memory from the time of his Sinnoh League days: just when had finally registered for the League tournament after obtaining all the badges, he had decided to call back some of his past Pokémon, Cyndaquil among them. They had had trouble with Team Rocket, who had tried to steal Ash's Pokémon, but in the end, they had won against Jessie and James and the clone Meowth. However, Ash remembered that something interesting had happened back then...

_"Cyndaquil's starting to evolve!" he gasped, as he saw the fire type, struggling against Team Rocket's mecha, glowing white._

_"Great!" Dawn said enthusiastically. "Now we'll be able to defeat Team Rocket!"_

_"No," Ash thought. "I gotta cancel the evolution. If Cyndaquil evolves, it should be at the Oasis, where Mommy can see him!"_

_So he called out to Cyndaquil, "Cyndaquil, stop!" This caused his Pokémon to stop glowing, staying in his current, unevolved form._

_"Ash! What are you doing!?" Brock asked. "We had the upper hand there!"_

_Team Rocket laughed, and outpowered Cyndaquil. _

Even though Ash had been able to defeat Team Rocket and save all of his Pokémon in the end, Cyndaquil had not evolved after that day. When he had told Miltank about the near-evolution, she had said it would have been fine with her even if she hadn't been there to witness it. This had lead Ash to think he had made a mistake in canceling the evolution.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered if Cyndaquil, evolved into Quilava, would have been able to attack the hunter before she had turned around... If so, he had made a really big blunder that day in Sinnoh...

...

As they woke up in the morning, they were finally joined by Bonnie, Dedenne, and Oshawott. They had a lot of fun with observing's Bonnie's new form, and she even demonstrated some of her attacks to them.

"Wow, Bonnie! You're really great!" Ash complimented her. "You'll be a big help!"

"Can I try out a new move I learned on you?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Ash replied, curious.

Bonnie dashed at him, rubbing her cheeks against his.

"Nuzzle! " she called out.

Ash was hit by a current of electricity that intensified as Bonnie's cheek kept rubbing against his. By the time she stopped, he was sore and dizzy.

"Ok, what was that all about?" he inquired.

"I tried it out on Dedenne, too, and it felt so warm and cute!" she said, her eyes sparkling with glee. "And your cheeks were so soft and cuddly, Ash!"

She did the same thing on Pikachu, who seemed to enjoy it more. Ash guessed this was her way of showing siblingly affection to her milk-brothers. Now that he thought about, it was kind of cute. He agreed on another round of Nuzzle, much to the delight of Bonnie.

When they were done, they moved on further in the islands. Ash looked at Oshawott, who was sprinting forward, looking incredibly happy for some reason.

"I thought Miltank was supposed to come with you, Bonnie, and Dedenne, " he said, causing Oshawott to blush.

"Yeah, so did I," Bonnie said. "Why didn't she, Oshawott?"

The otter was shaking nervously. His story was about to come out. On the other hand, if he truly loved Miltank, what did he have to hide?

"Ok, here's the deal..." he started, still hesitating a bit. He revealed the whole story of his and Miltank's romance, and how they had first met. He even told them of their offspring.

"YOU DID WHAT!? they all exclaimed in surprise.

"Oshawott, you had sex with Miltank, our Mommy!" Pikachu said, an accusing tone in his voice.

"And you have kids with her!" Ash added. "I don't believe it..."

"So what?" Oshawott snapped. "I love Miltank! She's the right partner for me! And our love is the real deal! You might be oblivious to love, Ash, but not me!"

"But, but..." Ash objected.

"Oshawott, you can't just expect us to..." Pikachu started.

"Guys, guys, leave him alone," Bonnie said. "Can't you see how much he loves her? There's nothing wrong with that. You have to think of what makes Oshawott happy."

Ash and Pikachu were still giving indignant looks to Oshawott. He had mated with their mother. And stolen Ash's spoon to go the Oasis, where he first met her. Just the thought of Oshawott flirting with Miltank was enough to make them mad.

"I guess there's nothing we can do now, so we might as well accept it," Ash said finally, his voice resentful.

"Fine," Pikachu sighed, rolling his eyes.

They continued their journey, until Bonnie stopped them.

"Hey, I just realized something!" she said. "If Miltank's our mommy, and Oshawott's her husband, that makes him our dad now, right?"

"NO WAY!" Ash and Pikachu yelled in shock and disgust.

"He'll never be our Daddy!" Pikachu yelled.

"Never!" Ash agreed. "Bonnie, how can you say that when you already have a real father in Lumiose City?"

"Ha!" Bonnie said. "You're the one to talk! I remember when you told me you still have a human mommy in Pallet Town! If you can have two mommies, I can have two daddies! Right, Dedenne? "

"Yeah!" Dedenne agreed.

Oshawott, seemed to like this idea, despite Ash and Pikachu's reactions. He no longer viewed Ash as a trainer and Pikachu as a teammate, but considered them HIS children. He was grateful to Bonnie for having pointed out this new detail about their relationship.

"Now, my kids, follow daddy!" he said, marching on.

"Yes, daddy!" Bonnie and Dedenne replied.

Ash and Pikachu followed, not amused.


	23. A Cornered Gamma

**The Miltank Saga, part 23: A Cornered Gamma**

It took them another day of traveling through the islands, but they finally made it to the back, where Gamma was. She was silent, waiting for the moment Lugia would appear. She soon took notice of the Pokémon, and sighed. She sent out Hydreigon and Ursaring.

"Leave it to us!" Bonnie said, as she and Dedenne dashed at their opponents, paralyzing them with nuzzle. Then they used Play Rough and other moves quickly in a row, knocking out Gamma's Pokémon.

Annoyed, Gamma fired a beam at the two, turning Bonnie and Dedenne into statues. "NOOOO!" Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott yelled, but Gamma wasn't finished; she sent out Conkeldurr and Barbacle, who both proved to be too strong for the heroes. Soon they collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to battle anymore.


	24. Oshawott's Sacrifice

**The Miltank Saga, part 24: Oshawott's Sacrifice**

They would have been doomed if not for Miltank, who finally showed up. "Let me help you!" she said. Picking up the three, she placed them on her udders. They started suckling as her healing milk flowed down their throats. Soon, they were invigorated, and got up to continue the battle.

"I don't see Cyndaquil, Bonnie, or Dedenne anywhere!" Miltank said, after looking around.

"They got petrified by her gun," Pikachu explained. This made Miltank sad.

"We have to free them!" she said.

They continued the battle. Ash attacked Barbacle with Volt Tackle, then used Thunder. Pikachu shot out an Electro Ball at Conkeldurr, continuing with Iron Tail. Oshawott used his Aqua Jet to fly around and deal damage to both of Gamma's Pokémon. Miltank went on with Rollout, then used Body Slam. Though they tried to fight back, Gamma's Pokémon were suddenly overpowered. It was all thanks to Miltank's milk, which had given everyone new strength.

"Blast it!" Gamma cursed as her Pokémon were knocked out. "Damn that Miltank!"

She shot out a petrifying beam at Miltank.

"Miltank, watch out!" Oshawott yelled, as he jumped in front of the beam. Having protected his loved one, Oshawott's body fell to the ground, now a statue.

Everyone yelled "NOOOO!"

Miltank went at her lover, letting out heartbreaking wails. She took the statue in her hooves, and tried to shake him back to life. Her body was trembling with grief. She had never been this sad before.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, and finally understood and approved the love between Miltank and Oshawott.


	25. The End of Gamma

**The Miltank Saga, part 25: The End of Gamma**

Miltank was still sobbing on the ground. Ash and Pikachu looked at Gamma, their eyes full of hatred of the hunter. They launched their most powerful Volt Tackles, breaking Gamma's petrifying gun and knocking her to the back of the room, where she sank in the water.

Gamma swam back to the surface, her face distorted with undescribable rage. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU CRETINS!" she roared. Before she could act on her threats, something grabbed her from underwater. Rising to the surface, it was Lugia. The legendary Pokémon took Gamma in its mouth and swallowed her whole. Then it dove back underwater, no doubt to digest its meal. "I didn't know Lugia ate humans," Ash said. Pikachu was just as puzzled by what had happened.

Everyone who had been a statue turned back to normal. Miltank embraced Oshawott, overjoyed. She introduced him to her friend, Meloetta.

"Good job defeating that hunter!" Cyndaquil said. Bonnie and Dedenne agreed. After the euphoria had calmed down, they decided to return to the Oasis.


	26. Together Forever

**The Miltank Saga, part 26: Together Forever**

As the group was resting in the Oasis, Miltank went to talk to Oshawott, who was in conversation with Ash and friends.

"So you're all aware of me and Oshawott's relationship by now?" she confirmed. They nodded. Miltank stared deep into her lover's eyes.

"Oshawott," she said, hugging him. "Please don't leave. It was a mistake for me to shoo you off in the first place. I want you to be my husband forever."

Oshawott almost fainted from happiness. He didn't care that the whole Oasis was watching: he pushed his member into Miltank and had vigorous sex with her. Everyone in the Oasis was staring, wide-eyed and their mouths open. When the otter had finally exhausted his lust, he pulled out, panting happily. There was a deep silence. Then everyone in the Oasis started clapping.

Bonnie, who had initially been shocked to witness this, squealed "Awww, how cuuute!"

"Cute!?" a bewildered Ash repeated. "That was... disturbing..."

Pikachu shook his head. He knew his trainer was hopeless when it came to love. His own reaction to Oshawott's sudden impulse had first been disapproval, because Pikachu thought that Oshawott should have contained himself and not acted like that in front of the whole Oasis. Soon, however, he had been a little amused by the whole thing. "Oshawott will be Oshawott," he thought. Dedenne, who was standing next to him, hadn't really reacted to the scene at all. He was only thinking of how hungry he was and how he could really have some more milk.

The Pokémon of the Oasis were still cheering and showing their approval. Oshawott blushed from all the positive reception he got, incredibly pleased with himself. He bowed gracefully, and gave Miltank an affectionate kiss on the mouth.

Ash and Bonnie (still in their Pokémon forms) had one final milky meal before departing. It tasted so good after all they had been through.

"More more more!" Bonnie exclaimed and stuffed a part of the teat in her mouth. She had finally overcome the problem of her small size, and was able to drink properly again. Though Dedenne was a small species, Bonnie had realized that with a little effort, even a Dedenne could still hold a bit of the teat in its mouth. The trick was to open your mouth as wide and possible, stretching your jaw a bit. Sure, her jaw felt a bit sore after this, and she had to be careful not to choke on the teat, as the it did not leave much room in her mouth to breathe, but it was worth it. She tried teaching Dedenne this trick, but he couldn't do it, and was content to drink in his usual manner. The truth was that Bonnie's mouth was simply bigger than her Dedenne's, which was due to her human origins.

Ash and Pikachu suckled as usual. They were really relaxed, and gladly drank every bit of milk. Pikachu was really happy as drinking milk with Ash always deepened their bond as two Pikachu brothers. He had missed this aspect of their lives when they had originally left the Oasis and Ash had returned to his human form, but was happy when they had discovered how Ash still transformed into Pikachu after drinking milk. Whenever they had returned to Oasis, he had always enjoyed the opportunity to bond with both his trainer and their Mother Miltank.

Ash was thinking about how Miltank was their mother. He had initially felt guilty about it as he had his human mother already, but had grown used to the idea of two mothers: a human and a Pokémon. He now realized that Miltank was just as equal of a mother for him as his original mom; he did not think of her as a secondary mother at all. They were both his real mothers, and he wouldn't replace either one with the other. This. showed how much his bond with Miltank had deepened over time. He suckled gladly, happy to be there.

After they had had their hearty share of the wonderful milk and thanked Miltank, Alakazam approached Bonnie and told her,

"I'm afraid you might stay as a Pokémon forever, since now your body has some actual Pokémon genes."

They all asked Alakazam if he could fix the situation, and the psychic type worked his hardest to help her regain her human form. Eventually, he used his psychic powers to transform her back into a human. Bonnie was happy about this, but also a bit sad; she had really enjoyed being a Pokémon.

"It was nice while it lasted," she said. "Maybe I could try it out again in the past, if mommy just does the same thing again."

"Hold on, I have something to tell you," Alakazam started. "I'm afraid that even though you regained your human form, the same rules apply to you and Ash now: drinking Miltank milk will transform you back into your Pokémon for a full 24 hours."

"Hey, fine with me!" Bonnie said happily. "I loved being a Dedenne! It's more exciting this way!"

Alalazam, who had had to strain his psychic abilities felt tired and teleported away to rest. While the task had worn him out a lot, he was also happy, because it had allowed him to develop his psychic abilities even further. He was now sure he could turn a human that was transformed into a Pokémon back more easily, even if they had actual Pokémon DNA in their veins, like when Miltank had given birth to Bonnie's Dedenne form. Litttle did he know that soon his abilities would be put to test again, and he would have to face an even tougher transforming task than before.

...

They finally said their goodbyes. Ash was sad about leaving Oshawott behind, but knew that this was where he really wanted to be. Grateful for their time together, he said, "Take care, Oshawott! Be a good husband to Miltank!" With this, the group returned to Kalos.


	27. Oshawott's Pure Bliss

**The Miltank Saga, part 27: Oshawott's Pure Bliss**

Oshawott settled into his role as Miltank's husband. He had never been happier in his life, and his passionate love burned brightly for her. He never thought about flirting with other girls again: Miltank was all that he needed. All his past experiences with other female Pokémon suddenly seemed very insubstantial in comparison to his divine Miltank. Pretty soon, he started forgetting those past affairs, and could only remember his and Miltank's moments together.

Their mating was passionate and wild, taking place very frequently. Oshawott conceived more and more children; so active were his genes. Strangely, no matter how many children they had, they were all Oshawott, not Miltank. They had concluded that Oshawott's genes were extremely dominant, and overrode the possibility of a Miltank offspring. Regardless of their species, they both loved all of their sons and daughters, and carefully named all of them with the best names they could come up with.

They never had to hide their love again, unlike when they had first met that fateful night. Ever since Oshawott's little demonstration of him and Miltank mating in front of Ash, Bonnie, and the whole Oasis, he no longer cared if they were caught in the act, which happened very often those days. Soon, the whole Oasis had gotten used to Miltank and Oshawott's love-making sessions. Even their children, Chance and Charra, often witnessed this, but Oshawott and Miltank didn't mind. They used the opportunity to teach their offspring about sex.

"It's natural. Daddy just transfers his energy to mommy like this, " Oshawott demonstrated, burying his male parts into Miltank. There was a moment's silence, filled with the couple's moans. Soon, Oshawott reached his orgasm. "Then," he continued, panting, "daddy's energy goes inside mommy's tummy, where a a baby is formed. Then mommy lays an egg and it hatces. Understand? " They nodded.

" Of course, " Miltank continued, "daddy's energy doesn't always cause mommy to have a baby. Only sometimes..." The little ones were curious and listened to their every word carefully.

"So, when you do that thing, you're trying to get more babies?" Chance asked. "That's why you do it?"

"Well, yes and no," Miltank explained. She looked at Oshawott, and they both blushed.

"When mommy and daddy love each other, they do this to bond with each other. They don't do it just to get more babies. But having babies is certainly nice, though. "

"Will you have more babies?" Charra asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah! " Oshawott said happily. " You'll have more brothers and sisters to play with soon."

Miltank agreed. "Mommy will be happy to see you all play together. "

Then they all hugged each other, as a happy family. Charra and Chance had initially been bewildered by Oshawott and Miltank's mating, as is to be expected, but after they had been educated, they saw nothing wrong with this anymore. Some might fear they grew up very weird or twisted when they had knowledge of such things, but that wasn't the case at all; it only meant that they didn't see sex as some kind of an embarrassing topic or a taboo. Neither did they grow up as sex - obsessed weirdos. They were completely normal kids, the only difference being that they knew where babies came from.

...

Oshawott helped to look after the other Pokémon in the Oasis, too. He also protected the Oasis from intruders with Alakazam, and trained a lot more, improving his strength and attack speed. This was both so that he could be more helpful in protecting the Oasis, but also in order to make his future kids as strong and healthy as possible. He knew that Chance and Charra were physically fit already, but he wanted to make sure that he stayed healthy, too, and nevet passed down any defects to his children. Plus, he felt like it was his responsibility to offer Miltank as much as he could, and his workouts certainly improved his already great sexual performance.

Oshawott's new life was good for him, and he never grew bored of it. All the Pokémon had gotten used to the idea of Miltank having a husband, and everyone referred to him as "daddy." The otter was living his life to the fullest, happy that he had originally been bold enough to ask Miltank to mate with him.


	28. Conception

**The Miltank Saga, final chapter: Conception**

"Are you sure about this?" Miltank asked.

"It seems wrong to do something this big without their consent..." Alakazam agreed.

"Nope, it'll be fine," Oshawott laughed. "Besides, I want to bond with them the same way you've had. Every time they come here, I feel so unsure of myself. You're their mommy, but what am I?"

"But Ash and Pikachu know you so well."

"Yeah, but they'll never see me as father unless we do this. I remember their reactions in the Whirl Islands. They were like 'No way!' and really disgusted about me being their father. That makes me sad; I wanna be their father."

Miltank sighed. "Very well. Do it, Alakazam."

"But, Miltank, what if they remain as Pokémon forever after this? Don't you think they will be upset?"

"Do it!" Oshawott commanded, with full authority. "I know there are risks, but I don't care! I want them to be my kids, no matter what!"

"But..."

"Alakazam, do it, please," Miltank said. "We have faith in your abilities. We know you can still reverse this after we're done."

"Even if I could, they will be more Pokémon than human after all this..." Alakazam replied.

Alakazam, while worried about the outcome, knew Oshawott had made up his mind and would have things his way. So he obeyed, and raised his spoons at their currently sleeping quests: Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne. In a flash, the four were enveloped in a bright light, and disappeared. Soon, Miltank's body got a massive bulge, as her four children were teleported in her womb. She rubbed her stomach, and lowered herself at Oshawott. "Do it, my love. Mate with me now. Become their rightful father that you so desire to be."

Oshawott proceeded just as he had planned. Pushing his cock into her awaiting vagina, he quickly got stimulated. "Yes, yes, yes!" he repeated, as he bounced up and down, until it finally happened: he released his seed into her womb, more and more of it. He didn't stop, emptying himself of all his juices. As his fluids entered the womb, and mixed with Miltank and her womb-inhabitants' DNA, he knew he had done it.

Bonnie had suddenly been woken up. She looked around, but it was pretty dark.

"Hey, I know this place! We're inside Miltank again!" Soon, something white and sticky filled the whole womb. It was very sweet-smelling.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Bonnie gasped. She felt them being enveloped in Oshawott's semen completely; they were basically swimming in it.

"I can't breathe..." Bonnie muttered, as she felt her consciousness slipping away, her whole being consumed by Oshawott's passionate seed. The womb proceeded to work its magic, and Miltank's children started rapidly shrinking into nothing but very tiny, unidentifieably beings: fetuses. Oshawott' s genes completely enveloped them; more and more of his very being bonded with them, intrinsically tying the womb's property into himself forever. All that extra training he had gotten with Ash in the past, all his healthy genes and all that experience were now being absorbed into Ash, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne, boosting their vitality and attack power; they would now be much more formidable in battle, as if they had had months' worth of extra training. Oshawott was them now, and they were Oshawott. Their bond was unseverable, permanent, irreversible. History would know them as Miltank and Oshawott's offspring.

As their mother's womb started forming a soft eggshell around the developing fetuses, outside, Oshawott was in a bliss.

"I did it, I did it!" He kissed his wife's pregnant stomach, caressing it.

"Congratulations, you're now their real, biological father," Miltank smiled. Oshawott nodded, his eyes full of tears of absolute joy. The whole Oasis came to witness Miltank's new pregnancy, as Oshawott started proudly explaining everyone what he had done.

"I transferred a big part of myself into them. They are now full of Pokémon genes."

He saw his children, Chance and Charra, standing there. He embraced them. "Soon, you're gonna have some new brothers and a sister!"

Oshawott had, ever since the events that reunited them, gotten used to the idea of fatherhood; particularly after he had learned of Chance. He had also started viewing his old friends differently: because they were Miltank's children, he couldn't see them as anything less than his children, too. What Bonnie had said in the Whirl Islands about him being their dad had really stuck with him, and he had become obsessed about asserting his paternity, particularly on Ash and Pikachu, who were quick to deny it. Now the parental bond was complete: Ash and his friends now contained both Miltank and Oshawott's genes. They were biologically and undeniably his children now. Even if they denied it, Oshawott knew that they couldn't change the facts anymore.

...

Next day, Miltank laid a huge egg that she barely got out. It contained all four of the children. This miracle of life was slow to hatch, taking a total of two days. Finally, the eggshell cracked, and the four newborn Pokémon-siblings got out, feeling dizzy and confused. Ash and Bonnie had been turned into Pokémon again, of course. Something odd had happened however : while Bonnie was a Dedenne like before, Ash had been turned into a Pichu. He looked at his Pikachu, who had also been affected the same way. It seemed that Miltank's womb had turned them into real babies, after all. As all Pikachu were originally born as Pichu, it seemed that their rebirth obeyed nature in every sense.

"I'm a baby!" Pichu (that is, Ash's Pikachu) exclaimed, surprised. "So are you, Ash! What's going on!?"

"That's what I'd like to know! " Ash wondered. " I remember we were sleeping, and then woke inside an egg with Bonnie and Dedenne! "

Miltank, together with Oshawott, explained the whole story to them, every single detail. Ash, Pichu, Bonnie, and Dedenne were shocked to hear about all this. Ash and Pichu disapproved of Oshawott having his way without their consent. However, once he had explained his fatherly affection toward them, they softened up. Giving him a big hug, they all chanted " Daddy! " Their father watched them suckle all four of Miltank's udders at once; the first meal of their new lives. He was filled with pride and fatherly love.

Later on, Ash and Pichu finally admitted that Oshawott was undeniably their real, biological father, and they his children. This gave Oshawott great joy, and he proudly, and somewhat smugly said, "I'm your daddy! I'm your daddy!"

Bonnie and Dedenne told everyone that they had already accepted Oshawott as their father in the Whirl Islands, ever since he had confessed to his relationship with Miltank.

"Of course you're our daddy! " they said happily. Ash and Pichu stared at each other. They had never thought Bonnie had been so serious about this when she had originally suggested that Oshawott was their father.

Fortunately, Alakazam could still revert them to their human form again, though he was annoyed how he always had to strain his abilities further and further.

"This better be the last time I have to do this! " he muttered. "Next time, I might just let you stay as Pokémon forever. .."

Though the transformation was successful, Ash and Bonnie knew they weren't quite the same; they were still humans, but also Pokémon. Ash thought about it, and felt a bit different, as if he had lost some of his humanity to Miltank and Oshawott. Their physical appearance had also been changed: they actually physically resembled Oshawott now, both in Pokémon and human form. Of course, they did not look like Pokémon when they were humans. Rather, Oshawott's features had been converted into human-like features. Their resemblance to Daddy was most prominent in their freckles and the shape of their noses. Even some of his personality had been transferred to them: his confidence, wittiness, and even his love - obsessed attitude. Ash would not be so oblivious about love after this day, and Bonnie, who was always looking for a potential wife for her brother, Clemont, would only be bolder and bolder in her attempts from now on. Of course, some of Miltank's traits had also been passed down on them: their eyes looked a little like her's, and their general body shape was a bit rounder than before. They had also inherited some of Miltank's gentle, caring personality. Bonnie had already inherited some of Miltank's traits before when she had been turned into a Dedenne during the search for Gamma and Meloetta, but back then, they were not as visible. This was because she had only been merged with Miltank's DNA back then; now, however, the combination of Miltank and Oshawott's genes had allowed bigger physical changes.

Bonnie had also experience a great change in her anatomy: her chest had grown slightly larger and more well-formed. When growing up, she would become even more well-endowed and start producing milk, just like Miltank. Feeling her new and improved figure, Bonnie was in awe, wondering what the future would bring to her. Miltank, who had also noticed this change, smiled.

"I have a feeling she will become a successor to me, and a mommy to many Pokémon and maybe even people. Maybe I will let her be the next mistress of this Oasis..."

Dedenne and Pichu also had similar features from their new parents. Dedenne was even rounder and chubbier than before, and his appetite for milk had grown more; it was almost like an addiction now. The shape of his nose was also more like Oshawott's, and his body had changed just a little in color: he looked a bit whiter, just like Oshawott's head. His red cheeks looked pink now, the same color as Miltank's body. His paws had also been slightly altered in shape; they were a mix between Oshawott's feet and Miltank's hooves, and had greater strength and mobility than before.

Pichu was also rounder than he used to be pre-rebirth, resembling his body shape back in Kanto. His ears were a mix between Miltank and Oshawott's, but his eyes looked more like Miltank's; they had turned noticeably blue. His stomach seemed to have gained a small, scalchop-shaped birthmark; it was roughly in the same spot as Oshawott's scalchop, and impossible to cover. Pichu didn't see it, but he had some more birthmarks in his back: three spots that resembled the spots in Miltank's back. Just like Ash, he also felt more love-obsessed than before. He knew that if he saw Dawn's Buneary again, he would most definitely try to flirt with her, which would no doubt please the bunny Pokémon. However, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Alakazam, please, can you make me a Pikachu again?" he asked hopefully. Alakazam, however had had more than enough. Losing his usually calm and collected demeanor, he started talking in a manner very uncharacteristic of him.

"I ain't gonna do nothing no more!" he ranted. "If ya wanna be a Pikachu, go evolve yerself, buddy! I'm tired of teleporting fellers and then transforming them!"

He turned to Miltank and Oshawott, resuming his normal behavior. "I'll go keep a lookout for intruders as usual. Call me if you need my help." Then, he teleported away, leaving a frustrated Pichu cursing at him. Miltank apologized for Alakazam's behavior, then asked Ash,

"Can't you evolve him back to a Pikachu? "

"Sure I can," Ash said. "Pichu and I are already great buddies, so all I gotta do is just level him up a bit, and he should evolve. As for me, I bet I'll be a Pikachu again next time I transform by drinking milk."

"Don't call me Pichu, Ash!" Pichu retorted. "I am Pikachu, you idiot!"

Miltank smiled. "Perhaps you have to work on raising your friendship, too..."

As they left the Oasis once again, Oshawott waved them goodbye. Now that this bond was formed, he once again returned to his wife, Miltank, mating with her again and again. He never grew tired of this part.

**THE END**


End file.
